Broken
by Jyoti
Summary: AU The pimp that beat Jack up haunts him in his dreams and leads him to take drastic measures that put him in jail. How will Grace and Jack get through this? Will their undying love be the cure? Or will this be too much for either of them to handle? Takes place during season 5.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - **_("Love conquers all")_

_His fist collided with Jack's face, and Jack fell to the ground. He felt weak. He could not speak, and he could barely move. He tried to push himself up but he was simply kicked down again. He had never felt so helpless in his life. _

_"Time to meet that God of yours in Heaven." The man flashed a wicked smile in his face before pulling out a shiny object. _

_Jack knew that it was a gun and he could feel his heartbeat increasing._

_"Please don't!" He begged for his life but the man did not care. He held the gun up and aimed it him._

_BOOM!_

Jack let out a terrifying scream as he sat up and looked at his surroundings. This was the fourth nightmare that he had had this week. He looked around and immediately found himself confused. Kathleen had been kind enough to allow Jack to stay in the guest house for the past week because he had asked her to after explaining that he could tell that his nightmares disturbed his parents. However, this was definitely not the guest house, or at least it didn't seem like it. He let out short and rasped breaths as he attempted to pull his covers from his body and get up.

When he did this he felt another hand, soft, smooth, and familiar, touching his. He looked at her deep green eyes through the darkness and smiled. It was Grace.

"Grace?"

She reached over by the night stand and turned on the light so that they could see each other more clearly. It was now that he realized that her beautiful face was tired and worn out. There were bags under her eyes and her green eyes, though breathtakingly beautiful, were bloodshot.

"My mom decided to let you stay in your old room, the one you used before you went back to your parents house I mean."

"Why not the guest room?"

She looked down at the bedspread and he waited patiently for her to respond.

"Your nightmares have been waking Tom up lately and so my mom thought it would be best if you stayed here."

He pieced it all together and then he looked at her bloodshot eyes again, "Have I been keeping you up Grace?"

She waved the statement off, "Don't worry about it Jack. You've been through a lot these past few weeks. It's nothing."

"But you can hear me from your room, and I'm waking you up. You look exhausted. Gosh Grace I'm s-"

She shushed him with a kiss, throwing her hands onto his neck. He fell to his back and suddenly forgot what they were talking about. All he could think about was the feeling of her lips on his. It just felt right, despite everything they had been through, despite all of the times that they hurt each other, he still made her smile. He gave her butterflies. And no one could ever make Jack feel the way he felt around Grace.

As he slowly came back to reality, he gently pushed her off of him.

"Grace look you haven't been getting any sleep and-"

"Jack can we please just not talk about this right now?"

Jack sighed, and then placed his hand on Grace's cheek, caressing her slowly, "I just don't want to be the cause of your problems Grace."

She shoved his hand away angrily, "You're not the cause Jack!"

"Grace-"

"That pimp that beat you up is the cause of all of this! And there's nothing that either of us could have done about that!" Grace whispered this to Jack harshly, trying to ensure that her mother didn't wake up.

He could see fresh tears threatening to spill out of her eyes and he felt bad, "Alright Grace, I'm sorry..."

"I just want things to go back to the way they were. I wished none of this had ever happened Jack," she said as she choked back bitter sobs.

"But it did happen Grace, and we're going to have to accept that."

She nodded at this, and then he pulled her towards his chest and the two of them laid down.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay here tonight? With you?" She looked up at him with wide eyes and he swore he could get lost in them.

"You really want to stay in here with all of my screaming?" He joked, but inside he was serious.

"Let's just say...you're not the only one that has nightmares Jack," she responded and he looked at her with all of the sympathy in the world.

"We're going to get through this Grace. They'll find the guy who beat me up and everything will be ok." He spoke these words to Grace and she seemed comforted, however, he wasn't sure if he could believe them. He lived in constant fear each day, feeling helpless, and vulnerable, and he didn't know if he could ever get over that.

Grace turned the light off, and the two of them fell asleep after that. Jack realized that with Grace by his side, his nightmares seemed to go away.

**A/N: **So I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. This thought just came to me today and I decided to make a story out of it. I do want to let you guys know that this story get's really dark but there will be a happy ending. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – **_(I'm falling apart)_

Grace had been sleeping in Jack's room for two weeks now, and he couldn't be happier. All of the nightmares and thoughts in his head seemed to go away, but when she wasn't with him, they seemed to terrorize him and he couldn't do anything about it. Sometimes he was scared to step outside. He looked down at his cast and he immediately felt angry. He felt like the cast was a symbol of weakness. And if it was, then what did that mean for him and Grace? Jack wanted to be her protector, but he wondered if she ever thought of him as a protector. How could she? He thought to himself. She probably thought that he was weak and that he needed to be taken care of, but Jack didn't want that from her. He was supposed to help her, not the other way around.

"Jack?"

Jack had barely noticed that he was downstairs and about to make his way to school. Tom was staring at him and he forced a smile on his face, "Hey Tom! How's it going?"

"It GO-ing ok." Tom sighed.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Just ok?"

"TAM-my called." Tom rolled his eyes at this and Jack found himself chuckling.

"Well what's wrong with that? Just yesterday you were moping around about how you didn't have anybody."

"She called to say that she is hav-ING sex with someone else." Tom pouted at this and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Well maybe it's for the best. She is your ex for a reason."

"Gwace was your ex, but you still backk with her," Tom accused.

"Grace and I...we're complicated alright?"

Tom looked at him with a smirk on his face and Jack rolled his eyes even though he was smiling, "Look I've got to get to class Tom. Good luck with Tammy."

With that he started making his way to the door again. He had barely put his hand on the door knob when Tom called him again.

"What is it Tom?"

"How are your NIGHT-mares?" Tom questioned, simply curious.

Jack didn't want to think about that. What was he supposed to say?

"I really need to get to class Tom." And with that Jack walked out the door and then slammed it. He was angry at everything today and he didn't know if it could be helped. As he walked towards his car he didn't drive for a minute. Instead he just stared out his car window, knowing he would regret this if he was late.

"_God...why did this happen to me? I know I'm not exactly the greatest Christian, but why did it need to go this far? Every day I wake up I'm scared. Every time I go to sleep he's there. He haunts me in my dreams and in my thoughts and I don't know if I can handle this. You always say that you're going to be there, despite what we do. But dammit, I don't think you're here anymore!" _

He waited for a sign from God, anything to let him know that God was responding to what he said. He got nothing, so he sighed and started driving to school hoping that he wouldn't be late.

**...**

At school Grace was trying her best to focus on what the teacher was saying. She knew that she couldn't let what happened to Jack get in the way of her education. However, she thought it was strange. Even though she had been sleeping in Jack's room for the past two weeks, she had noticed the distance that he created. Whenever she wanted to talk to him, he was busy. She knew that he didn't want to talk about what happened, but she couldn't help but try. Talking was healthy and helpful and that's exactly what Jack needed. He needed help. He couldn't keep living in worry.

Grace barely noticed that the bell had rung. Her math teacher walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Grace, the bell rang."

She looked up at her teacher and then quickly shuffled to her feet, "Oh I'm sorry!" She grabbed her bag and was ready to head to lunch when her teacher called her name.

"Yes?" Grace said.

"Grace...your grade has been slipping lately. That Calculus test you took yesterday bumped your grade down to a C minus. It was worth 150 points and you failed it."

Grace was surprised but at the same time she wasn't. With everything that had gone on lately, she hadn't had much time to study. She sighed, "Can I retake it?"

The lady sighed, "Grace, it's not supposed to be-"

"I really need this grade Mrs. Sergeant." Grace looked at her with pleading eyes and the teacher sighed. Mrs. Sergeant had noticed how hard Grace had been working in the class, but she couldn't go against the rules.

"Grace I can't just break the rules. I know you've been going through a lot but...you can't retake the test. I'm sorry."

Grace sighed, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. She had worked so hard on her GPA and so quickly everything had been ruined.

"Ok...alright I understand. Thanks anyway."

"Wait! There is something that you can do though."

Grace's eyes lightened up at this, "Oh thank you so much! I'll do anything, what is it?"

"It's a project. It's very long and complicated. I think I still have a copy of what you need to do." Mrs. Sergeant walked over to her desk and shuffled through some folders, "Here it is!" She walked over to Grace and handed her the paper, "Here."

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how much it means."

The teacher nodded and Grace exited the classroom.

**...**

Jack had entered his class late and the teacher immediately chewed him out for it. He really didn't care at the moment. He was eager to get the day over with. His psychology class never really interested him. He didn't even know why he took the class.

"Now today we are going to talk about different types of stress..."

Sitting next to Jack was Adrian Lee. Adrian joined the class because she thought learning about psychology would help with her desire to be a lawyer. She had noticed that many people had claimed to have psychological issues in order to get out of their punishment, and she thought that if she mastered all of the effects, it could help her win more cases. Adrian noticed that Jack looked a bit uneasy as the lesson continued.

"Now the stress we are talking about today is commonly known as a stressor. A stressor is when any event, experience, or environmental stimulus causes stress in the individual. This can alter how the person acts. Now these can be either physical or psychological but today we're going to go over the psychological issues..."

Jack was already tired of listening to this. More than anything he wanted to just walk out the door. He noticed Adrian looking at him and he immediately felt irritated. He was tired of everyone thinking that he was going to go crazy because of what happened to him.

"Can someone give me an example?"

Adrian noticed that Jack looked irritable but she didn't care. There was a change in Jack, and it was only going to get worse if he didn't get any help. Adrian and Grace had talked about getting Jack to go see Dr. Fields, but Grace was too afraid to ask. Well, Adrian would take matters into her own hands. She wasn't afraid of what Jack had to say about it. She raised her hand politely and the teacher smiled at her.

"Yes, you have an example?"

"Yeah...ok so let's say a person is brutally beaten. They have to be in a coma for a while, and when they get back, they're different. Would you suppose that that's psychological stress? Or physical?"

At this Jack practically jumped out of his seat. He glared at Adrian and grabbed his bag, not muttering a word as he walked out the door.

Adrian muttered a sorry to her teacher as she chased after him. As she walked around, she didn't have to go too far. Jack was sitting there at a coffee table, tossing a bitter smile at Clementine as he ordered a drink.

He sighed and took a seat, not even noticing that Adrian was there. It was only when he heard her voice that he looked up to see her standing there, paying Clementine for a latte and then walking over towards Jack. She took a seat and sighed, staring into her coffee.

"Look Jack I'm s-"

"Why the hell would you do that?" He looked up at her with angry eyes and Adrian was shocked. She had never seen Jack so upset before.

"Jack...I was trying to help you ok! I know maybe that wasn't the best way to do it, but it had to be done!"

"Whatever Adrian. You don't care about anyone but yourself do you?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't you ever say that I don't fucking care about anyone but myself alright! I'm doing this for you! You walk around like a freaking zombie and it's affecting the people around you."

"What do you mean affecting the people around me?"

"Jack you're my friend...or at least I thought you were. I know what happened to you was tough but you have to keep living. Worse things happen to people everyday. They're affected by it, but they don't let it control their life. If everyone did what you're doing right now they'd be miserable. Grace and I have talked about you going to see Dr. Fields but she was too chicken to talk about with you. But let me be the barrier of truthful news, you _need_ help Jack. You need to see Dr. Fields." Adrian rolled her eyes and picked up her coffee, throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"I have to get back to class. And when you're done throwing yourself a pity party, why don't you give Grace a call and ask her how she feels about all of this? She told me you've been keeping distance from her. That girl loves you Jack, and if you screw this up, then I'll personally kick your ass for hurting my best friend." With that the Latina stormed off, and Jack sighed.

**...**

At school, Grace was just waiting for the bell to ring so she could go home. She had looked over the assignment from her teacher during lunch and she was honestly stressed. The project was meant to be for three people, and her teacher wanted her to get all of it done in a week! Once the bell rang she raked a hand through her hair and got up to leave. As she walked out of the halls of Grant High she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She was surprised to see Jason standing there.

"Jason! Hey!"

Her voice was full of happiness. Jason was a friend of hers that she personally met at Med Camp. It was awkward seeing him after Med Camp because they kissed when she was there, but she decided to put all of that past her. Jason was a good friend, and she had so much in common with him. She could never talk to Jack about being a doctor because she felt like he didn't share that same passion, but with Jason she knew that he understood where she was coming from.

"Hey, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen you around much. How are you?"

They made their way outside and she noticed that Jason was waiting for a ride.

"I've been good Grace. My grades are up, and my sister hasn't been as annoying as usual so..." He chuckled and she laughed with him.

"How have you been Grace? I heard about what happened to your boyfriend. He is your boyfriend still right?"

She really didn't want to talk about Jack right now, but she faked a smile, "Yeah he's still my boyfriend...And he's been doing as best as he can I suppose."

"How is it affecting you?"

She was surprised at his question. She sighed, "I've been fine with it really. I'm just happy he's alive..." He nodded at this but she knew he didn't buy it.

"Honestly, I've been worried about him though. It's been really bringing my Calculus grade down."

"Wow I'm sorry. What's your grade now?"

She rolled her eyes,"A C minus! And now I have to do this stupid project in a week or else it won't go up." He asked her what the project was about and she handed him a paper. His eyes widened at this. It really seemed like a lot of work.

"Well maybe I could help you with it."

She smiled, "Really?"

He nodded, "Of course Grace. Just call me whenever you need help."

"Well...are you busy today?"

"Today?"

"I'm sorry it's just...I really want to get started on this! This whole C minus thing is just killing me and-"

He chuckled, "Alright Grace, calm down. Sure I can swing buy today."

She smiled and unexpectedly hugged him, "Thank you so much Jason!"

**...**

Jack had taken the time to think about what Adrian had told him. Maybe it was time he started shaping up. He told himself this but he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to go see a counselor. That would be like reliving everything. He opened the door to the Bowman's house and made his way inside. Usually he didn't come to their house until nighttime, but he needed to talk to Grace. His curiosity grew when he could hear giggling from the living room. He set his bag down on the kitchen chair and then walked into the living room, surprised to see Grace and Jason sitting there. They were giggling and smiling and for some reason that annoyed Jack.

"What's he doing here?"

Grace turned her head around quickly and saw Jack standing right there. She was surprised to say the least, "Jack? What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you. But I can see you're a little preoccupied." He rolled his eyes.

Grace frowned. She was getting so tired of Jack's bad attitude. Before she could open her mouth and say something, Jason had already started gathering his stuff. Grace placed a hand on his arm, "Wait, Jason where are you going?"

"I think you guys have some issues to talk through so I'll see myself out...We can work on this tomorrow Grace." He gave her a quick hug and then looked over at Jack for a brief moment. After that he walked out of the door, shutting it lightly.

Grace stood up and glared at him, "What the hell is your problem Jack!"

Jack had come here to talk to her and settle things so that they could be happy again, but now he didn't want to.

"What the hell is my problem? When were you going to talk to me about you and Adrian thinking I need to see Dr. Fields?"

She grew quiet, and her expression softened, "Jack...look I just think-"

"You just think I need some type of help right? Because I'm so messed up."

"Jack that's not what I said-"

"Whatever Grace. I don't need you." He walked towards the kitchen and grabbed his bag, then left the house, slamming the door in the process. Those three words had never hurt so much, and Grace had not expected things to get worse than this.

**A/N: **That last scene really hurt to write lol. I'm so used to writing Grace/Jack fluff and romance so it was something different. I hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry if this was a bit of a boring chapter, but it was necessary for the story. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - **_("I don't want my fears to control me")_

Grace hadn't seen or heard from Jack since Monday and she was getting very worried. It was Friday now, and she had sent him numerous texts and calls asking him where he was. He wouldn't answer her. School was already over and she was at home helping her mom cook some dinner to celebrate her engagement to George. Grace still couldn't believe that her mother was marrying George again, but she had grown to accept it. As she sliced up tomatoes she found herself getting lost quickly in her thoughts. She wondered what Jack was doing. She'd called just about every person she knew and they said they hadn't heard from him. She had even tried calling his parents but they told her that they hadn't seen them either. They were immediately worried when Grace asked this question, but she covered for him. She had to. Or at least she felt like she did. As she sunk herself deeper into her thoughts she felt a nerve go off in her finger and she let go of the knife.

"Crap!" She looked down and noticed that she had cut herself with the knife. Red blood was oozing and she quickly applied pressure to it with her other hand. Her mother walked over to her quickly with concern.

"Grace? Are you alright?"

Grace looked at her mother with a knowing look. Of course she wasn't alright. This whole week had been bad for her. She was still trying to recover from what had happened to Jack while he was just trying to avoid the matter at hand. She sighed as she felt tears burning in her eyes because of the cut.

"I'm going to go put a band-aid on this." With that she rushed off to the bathroom and looked in the medicine cabinet for a band-aid. She almost found herself smiling when she opened up an old box of Hello Kitty band-aids. She wondered how long the family had had these. She placed the band-aid on her finger and then she thought of something. There was just one person that she hadn't tried calling yet. She figured he'd never be there, but she had to try.

She grabbed her phone and scrolled through her contacts list when she found Amy Jurgens' name. Nervously she dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

One ring...

Two rings...

Three rings...

"Hello?"

Grace was just about to blurt out her question when she noticed that the person she was about to answer wasn't Amy. Her eyes widened, "Ricky?"

"Grace?"

"Yeah, it's me. What are you doing answering Amy's phone?"

"Uh, she left it here. She's with John at the park right now and I couldn't get to her fast enough to tell her. Is there something you need?"

She bit her bottom lip as she struggled with the idea of telling Ricky about this.

"Well um...I was just going to ask Amy something, about Jack."

"..."

"Ricky? Are you still there?"

"Oh yeah! Yeah I'm here. You were going to ask Amy something...about Jack? Why?"

"Well he's been staying at my mom's house for some weeks now but I haven't seen him since Monday. Have you seen him?"

"..."

"Ricky!"

"What? No! No I haven't seen him. But Grace I'll let you know if I do."

"Alright Ricky, thank you so much!"

"No problem, it was nice talking to you again."

She smiled, "You too."

Click. Grace stared at the phone with a confused look on her face but then she just shrugged her shoulders. Ricky must have just been a little busy. She put the box of band-aids away and then made her way back to the kitchen.

**...**

"Thanks dude, I owe you."

Ricky glared at Jack and then sighed as he took a seat next to Jack on the couch in his apartment. Jack had come knocking on Ricky's door on Tuesday asking if he could stay for a while. Ricky had hesitantly let him in but he had no idea that Jack intended to stay for more than a day. He was honestly tired of Jack being there. Jack and Ricky weren't exactly close friends, and an apartment in a butcher shop wasn't exactly the biggest place in the world. Not to mention Ricky had to quiet down Jack's screams from time to time so that John wouldn't wake up. It finally got to the point where Amy had to take John over to her parents house for the most part.

"Jack...you can't stay here, you know that right? I don't want to have to lie to Grace again and Amy's tired of having to avoid Grace at school just to make sure she doesn't say anything."

Jack placed his head in between his legs and his hands over his head. He sighed, "I know Ricky. I get it."

"Then you need to go back Jack. Now."

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"Why can't you go stay with your parents?"

"Because...they'll want me to get some type of help if they hear me scream again."

"Then maybe that's what you need to do. Or maybe you need to go back to the Bowman's house. Look Jack I'm sorry about what you went through, I really am but you can't stay here. You need to leave tonight."

Jack sighed as he watched Ricky leave the room. He didn't know where to go from here.

**...**

Once the dinner had been made, Grace retired to her room and told her mom to call her when George came. Tom was out for the night, doing only God knew what, and Grace was alone with her thoughts once again. She just didn't understand it. Jack had said a lot of hurtful things to her, but she had never seen him so angry. She knew it had something to do with what happened to him, but she wondered why he wouldn't face it. Was he scared? Was he trying to look tough for her? She just didn't get it. Interrupting her thoughts she heard her phone ring and she sighed as she answered it.

It was Adrian.

"Hey Adrian."

"Hey Grace. How is everything?"

Grace rolled her eyes, "It's just terrible. I mean school wise I guess it's ok. Jason and I managed to finish the project and my grade in Calculus went up. But I've called just about everyone and there's no sign of Jack!"

"Have you told your mom?"

She sighed, "No. I just told her that he decided to stay at his parents house. And I feel horrible about lying about it but I feel like he left for a reason. He doesn't want anyone to look for him. I'm just trying to give him his space."

"I wonder if this is about what I said."

Grace paused for a moment, "What are you talking about Adrian?"

"Well...I kind of said some things to him."

"Some things?"

Adrian sighed as she explained over the phone everything that happened at school that Monday. Grace found herself gasping in shock, "Adrian! That's kind of harsh don't you think? Especially after everything you've been through, why would you say that to him!"

"I know it was harsh but look...you were too chicken to say anything so I had to do something about it! I don't want him to end up like me Grace. I feel like I ruined my past relationships because I let everything in my life control me. That's the reason Ricky never respected me, and that's the reason why Ben and I didn't last. I really don't want to see that happen to you two."

Grace was a little upset t but she couldn't help but smile. Adrian was always looking out for her and she really appreciated it. That was the main reason that Grace and Adrian had stayed friends for so long. They both looked out for each other and brought out the best in each other.

"Thanks Adrian."

"No problem. And I really hope he turns up Grace. Just give it another day, I'm sure he's somewhere safe."

"I hope so. Bye Adrian."

"Bye Grace."

Click.

Grace could hear the the sound of the doorbell and she secretly hoped that it was Jack. She made her way downstairs only to be disappointed. It was just George coming for dinner.

**...**

By 9:00 Jack had left Ricky's house, unsure of where to go. He thought about going back to Kathleen's house but then that would mean facing Grace and right now he really didn't want to. He felt guilty about saying the things he had to her. He knew that she hadn't done anything wrong, but right now his emotions were all over the place, and it wasn't good for him to be around anyone. He decided to head to a bar for the night. It was a stupid decision on his part, but it was the only decision that left him free of guilt at least for the night.

Once he made his way to the closest bar, he opened the door and stepped inside. He had enough money for two beers so he quickly ordered that. The bartender grabbed the beers for him and set them down on the counter for him. He looked at Jack, wide-eyed, and Jack raised an eyebrow at the guy. He couldn't remember ever meeting him before. No, he was just some bartender. He was probably in his thirties, with a short beard and a bald head. He looked a little Italian too. He kept looking at Jack and Jack immediately felt self-conscious.

"You're that kid aren't you? Jack Papas am I correct?"

Jack nodded slowly, a little surprised that this random bartender knew his name,"Yeah, how do you know that exactly?" He took a sip of his beer and the bartender started talking.

"I heard about you on the news. You saved that prostitute and then you got beaten by that pimp right?"

Jack gulped. He really didn't want to discuss that, "Uh yeah."

"I felt so bad when I heard about it. I thought if the only the kid knew how to protect himself."

"Protect myself?"

Now the guy lowered his voice as he leaned in a little closer to Jack, "There's this place. They teach you how to fight and then you get into the ring kid. First time I got beaten by some gang member, I found out about it, it changed my life."

Jack knew it was ridiculous but he found himself asking questions, "So the fighting...is it legal?"

"Yeah, as long as you don't get caught."

"How did you feel afterwards? After your first fight there."

"Like I was on top of the world. I wasn't afraid anymore kid. Even when I saw a gang member walk past me on the street, I knew that I could take him, I could take the whole group if I wanted to. Once you start fighting, you get over that fear. You don't have to turn your back every five seconds and wonder if someone's gonna jump you. It's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Jack's heart was racing as he took another sip of beer, "Where is this place anyway?"

The guy grabbed a pen from his pocket and used his notepad to write down the address. He ripped the paper off and then handed it to Jack, "Here you go kid. I hope it works for you like it did for me."

"Thanks. What was your name?"

"Joe...Joe Young."

"Thanks Joe." He finished up his beer quickly and then decided to stay at his parents house that night. He wouldn't be having any nightmares this time. Instead he would be having sweet dreams about what this place Joe had told him about would be for him. He imagined himself never being afraid anymore. He would be able to face the pimp that beat him if he wanted too. At this Jack smiled.

**A/N: **I actually have no words for this chapter...But anyway, I don't know if I'll be on much next week so I decided to go ahead and post the next chapter. Thank you guys for your reviews! It really means a lot to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - **_("Leaving is the hardest thing to do")_

Grace was sitting up in her bed, sighing as she flipped through pages of her pink Bible. More than anything she wished that she could say that she had been praying for Jack and herself frequently. She wished that she could say that she had been reading her Bible and trusting the Lord 100%, but she wasn't do any of those things. She knew that she should have been, but things were getting harder and harder and more and more she was doubting her faith. She felt terrible for it. She didn't know what to do though. She felt too weak to pray, and too weak to read. She felt helpless.

A knock on her door pulled her out of her thoughts and she didn't bother to say anything as the person opened the door anyway. It was Tom and she already knew what he was going to say.

"Mom says get re-Ady for church." Tom looked at his sister and noticed the frown on her face. She looked terrible.

"What wrong wit you?" Tom made his way on to her bed and sat there as he waited patiently for Grace to explain. He knew that his sister had been through a lot recently and he wasn't just going to walk away with her feeling upset.

"It's nothing Tom. Can you tell mom that I'm not going to church today?" She smiled but it felt fake.

"Why?" Tom pushed.

She sighed, "I just need some time to myself today. I promise I'm not leaving the church again."

He raised an eyebrow at her and she knew that he was doubtful that she wasn't leaving.

"Look Tom these past few days have been crazy with Jack's incident and I've been having a hard time with my faith alright?" That was as much as Grace could bring herself to tell him today.

"Church is good for that," Tom explained.

"I know Tom it's just...today I really need a day off. Every time we go to church you know how people get. It's like the time that I was with Ricky, and it turned into this huge deal for our church. I don't want people looking at me like that again, and asking me questions and being in my business. This time I just want to close myself off from all that. I still believe in God, I still know there's a reason that all of this has happened it's just that...I need to find a stronger faith again on my own, and I really just want to be alone Tom."

"I love you Grace." Tom pulled his sister in for a hug and she found herself smiling a genuine smile this time.

"I love you too Tom. So will you tell mom I'm not coming?" Grace looked up at him with a puppy dog face and Tom found himself laughing.

"Just this...one time." And with that he got up off of her bed and shut the door.

She could hear his footsteps as he walked down the stairs and she could only imagine how their conversation would go. Apparently it went smooth enough because her mom didn't bother to come up to her room to talk to her. Grace heard the door shut and she let out a relieved sigh when she realized that they were finally gone.

Grace had other things to think about as well. Saturday morning her counselor Mrs. O'Malley had called her along with a few other students to tell them that they had been accepted to go to a field trip for future doctors. The field trip would last a week and they would be excused for school. She was supposed to talk with her on Monday and tell her if she was going to go or not, because unlike everyone else who jumped at the opportunity, she had things to think about.

She still hadn't seen or heard from Jack and that worried her, but she had to think about her life and her opportunities as well. This was something that she would have jumped at if she wasn't thinking of Jack. Was it right to just put her life on hold for him?

Interrupting her thoughts her phone rang and she felt herself groaning.

It was Grant.

She answered it after the third ring as she rolled her eyes, "What is it Grant?"

"It's nice to hear your voice too Grace."

When Grant found out that Grace was one of the people that got accepted he was ecstatic to say the least. Even though they broke up he hoped that there wold be a chance that he could talk to her again, and he also hoped that she accepted the trip because nothing would get in their way of talking, not even a 6 foot jock who seemed to win his ex-girlfriends heart.

"Really Grant, is there something you need?" She knew she probably shouldn't have been so rude, but she was angry. She was angry that Jack had been ignoring her, and she was angry that she couldn't make a decision about the field trip.

"I just wanted to know if you had made your decision yet."

"Don't you think that's for Mrs. O'Malley to know and not you?"

"Wow someone's a little upset this morning," Grant chuckled.

Before she could respond to that she heard the doorbell ring.

"I have to go Grant."

"Alright Grace, but just so you know I think that this field trip is a great opportunity for you and I'm not just saying that because I want you to go, although that is part of it. It's a chance for you to redeem yourself. I mean not a lot of people get that shot after being kicked out of a Med Camp, so they obviously saw something in you."

Grace was shocked that Grant was telling her this, but maybe he did have a point.

"Bye Grant." She hung up as she made her way downstairs. She wondered if Tom or her mom decided that they weren't going to church after all.

**...**

Jack stood outside of the Bowman's house as the nerves began to tingle through his body. Of course he had the key and he could easily open the door himself but he refused to, not knowing how mad Grace was at him. This would be his first time seeing Grace in weeks and he knew that it wouldn't be pretty. He had been a jack ass to her, and he didn't know if Grace could forgive her. But Grace had always been a kind person in his mind, she had to forgive him, he thought to himself, she just had to. He was wearing a plaid shirt and khaki pants and in his hand were some daisies. He didn't know if anything would make up for what he did but he was keeping his fingers crossed.

The door swung open and there Grace was, standing there completely taken off guard. Grace was still in her pajamas. Her hair was up in a messy pony-tail and she wasn't wearing any makeup. Jack thought that she had never looked sexier than how she looked right now. The two of them didn't say anything for a moment, they just stared at each other.

He cleared his throat as he rocked back and forth on his feet, "Um these are for you."

She took them without saying anything and she kept the door open to silently tell him that he was allowed entrance. He walked inside, keeping his hands in his pockets and looking at anything but Grace. He had gone over a million things to say in his head but now they were all jumbled in with his thoughts of what she was going to say to him, if she was going to say anything.

Grace turned her attention on him as she crossed her arms over her chest. She expected to be angry with him. She was angry with him! But she couldn't bring herself to yell or scream, so she just stood there. The two of them kept this up for a while, but Jack felt like it was finally time to say something.

"How mad are you at me right now?"

Then she just went off.

"Mad?" She chuckled bitterly, "I'm furious with you Jack! You just left without a warning!"

"I know." He walked over towards her now, and he could see the tears in her eyes. He would never forget that _he _was the one who made her cry. He felt guilty now.

"I sent you a dozen text messages and phones calls and emails! And you just said screw you to all of them!" She wanted to yell at him more, she wanted to push him away and tell him to get out of the house but she felt herself getting all choked up. Her throat was tightening and she was praying to God that she wouldn't cry in front in him right now.

"Don't stop," he whispered.

She looked up at him like he was crazy.

"Don't stop yelling at me Grace. I deserve it. You're right, I left you and I've never felt angrier with myself. I know you can't forgive me for this but I-"

"Forgive you?" She had the most confused look on her face now, "I forgave you the day it happened Jack."

Jack was silent at this. He was amazed at how forgiving Grace was. It was something that he had always loved about her. She accepted him with all of his flaws and he accepted her with hers, though he felt her flaws were nothing compared to his.

"I just don't understand why you left. What did I do Jack?" There were tears running down her face now, and he hesitantly pulled her into a hug. He expected her to push him away, or to yell at him so more, but she didn't. Instead she just wrapped her arms around him and the two embraced for what seemed like an eternity.

"You didn't do anything Grace...I'm sorry. I just...I needed to figure out some stuff on my own ok?"

She nodded at this but he didn't feel like that was explanation enough.

"I was...no, I am a mess right now Grace, and I just feel like it's better to keep our distance. I don't want to hurt you Grace. I've already hurt you so much in the past."

She pulled away from him now as she wiped the tears off of her face, "Jack don't you get it? Pushing me away, keeping your distance, that _is _hurting me! All I want is for you to be open and honest with me no matter what happens. I love you Jack."

Jack didn't say anything for a moment. He thought about telling her about his encounter with the bartender, and what he planned to do to help him get rid of his problem, but he felt that some things were better left unsaid.

"Remember when my dad died?"

He thought this was a silly statement, how could he forget something like that, "Of course I remember that Grace. You were miserable, and everyone in the church was so upset." He didn't see where she was going with this.

"I was in my bed for days at a time, crying and crying because I felt like it was my fault. And you told me something."

He was still confused.

"You came into my room one day, and you asked me a question. You asked me not to shut you out. And all I'm asking Jack, is that you don't shut _me_ out. Because I really don't know if I can take that right now."

He was taken by surprise at this, but he nodded anyway, "If that's all you ask of me Grace then I think I can do that."

She smiled, "That's all I ask."

For the first time in weeks he held Grace in his arms again. He crashed his lips into hers and the two of them knew that this kiss was much different from all of the other kisses that they shared. As Jack snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him they could both sense the fear and the neediness all wrapped in one. When they let go Grace suddenly blurted out words that took even her by surprise.

"Jack I think I'm leaving!"

Jack looked at her like he had just been slapped in the face, "What do you mean you're leaving?"

She sighed as she took a seat in the kitchen, and he took a seat next to her, "Mrs. O'Malley called yesterday. She told me that I got accepted to go on this field trip for a week for future doctors. I was lucky to be chosen and it's not an opportunity that comes by everyday."

He sighed but he knew that it wasn't right for him to get upset. At least Grace was giving him warning that he was leaving instead of just taking off like he had done to her, "When are you leaving Grace?"

She played with her hands and avoided his gaze, "Tuesday. I have to make my decision final on Monday though...so if you don't want me to go-"

"I don't want you to go Grace," he told her, "But if I told you not to that would be incredibly selfish of me, and I don't really want to add to the list of all of the selfish things I've done in my life."

"I just want to know that you're going to be ok...with me gone."

Jack smiled, "You're not taking off forever Grace, I'll manage."

His mind flashed back to the bartender again and his smile grew even wider, "I'm going to get some help."

Grace found herself smiling as well, assuming that he was going to talk to Dr. Fields or some other counselor.

"Jack I'm really proud of you." She kissed him briefly and then stood up, "I'm going to get changed. Maybe we can spend the day here?"

He nodded at this and she made her way upstairs. When she was out of view he reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out the address that Joe had given him. He couldn't wait to get started with his training.

**A/N: **Happy New Years everyone! How was your guys' New Years? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll start bringing in more characters pretty soon and the chapters following this will show how Jack does with his training and stuff. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - **_("I need control of my life")_

Kathleen as well as Jack's parents were still unaware of where Jack had really been staying all those times he didn't make it home. Kathleen was told that he was staying at his parents house while Jack's parents were told that he was staying at the Bowman's house. None of that seemed to matter anymore though. Grace and Jack looked like the ideal couple once again. After they talked everything through Jack decided to spend as much time with Grace as possible before she left. Now it was Tuesday morning. He would usually be on his way to school today, but he wanted to wait so that he could say goodbye to Grace.

Jack smiled as Grace walked down the stairs, holding some bags in her hand with a smile on her face. Jack couldn't help but smile when Grace looked like this. For once she was happy. She was doing what she wanted to do and she had never looked more at peace.

Kathleen got to Grace first, pulling her into a hug and grinning at her daughter. She had definitely come a long way, "I'm really happy for you Grace. Although I wish I would have gotten the message about this field trip sooner."

Grace laughed, "Sorry it just kind of...happened."

"It's fine."

Grace turned towards Jack and he immediately pulled her into a hug. The couple stayed like that for a while and Kathleen found herself smiling.

She busied herself with cleaning the kitchen but every few seconds she would glance at them and she couldn't help but be happy. She definitely had doubts about their relationship in the beginning, but seeing them now, she was genuinely happy for them. The two of them had been through so much and they finally looked like they were trying to work out a real relationship, and not just one based on sex.

"I'm just so excited for this!" Grace let out a toothy grin and Jack smiled.

"I'm excited for you Grace."

"I'll be back soon," she said.

Jack playfully rolled his eyes, "How will I ever go on?"

She chuckled and then he leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him, unaware of the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Ew! Get...a room!" Tom jokingly covered his eyes when he saw them and Grace let go of Jack and laughed.

"Bye Tom! I'll see you soon!" She hugged him and then she turned towards the door, quickly making her way towards it. Her hand reached the door knob when she turned back to look at Jack again. She blew him a kiss and winked and Tom rolled his eyes.

"Get to skool!"

Grace rolled her eyes, "Oh whatever Tom! Love you! Bye!" And with that she made her way towards Grant High, eager to leave with the group.

**...**

Jack's mood was lifted even as he entered school that morning. He was more so excited for the night ahead of him. He would be going to that place that Joe Young spoke of, but he wasn't sure how much he would be able to do. After all, he was still wearing these stupid cast and it would be ridiculous practicing punches with one arm. As he walked inside he noticed that he was a little early so he decided to make a trip to the cafe and grab a latte.

"Hey Jack!" Clementine said in a cheerful manner.

Jack smiled, "Hey! I'll take a caramel latte."

Her smile was contagious as the two stood there. He watched her carefully as she grabbed his order and in minutes it was done, "Here you go."

He handed her the money and she gave him back his change.

"You seem a little better today. You seem really happy actually."

He chuckled, "Must be the amazing feeling of these restricting casts."

She found herself laughing at his humor, "Or maybe it's a special someone?"

He couldn't help the smile that formed on his face, "Yeah...Grace."

She was a little surprised, "So you and Grace are back together huh?"

He nodded, "Yeah it's a rough road but we're doing it."

"Well my advice Jack, don't let that girl go. I mean if she took you back after we...did what we did, she's obviously a keeper."

He chuckled, "Yeah I'm starting to realize that. Thanks."

He started making his way towards the classroom with his latte in his hand when he bumped into Adrian.

"Oh hey Adrian."

"Hey, did Grace tell you she was leaving?"

"Of course. I said goodbye to her this morning. She's really excited." As they made their way to their first period English class, Adrian sighed.

"Look about what I said last time-"

"Forget it Adrian. I know you were just trying to help."

She smiled, "Alright. Let's get to class."

"And deal with Mrs. Grendel and her exciting introduction to metaphors?"

Adrian chuckled, "Exactly."

**...**

Mrs. O'Malley went through the list of people that were going to be on the field trip rather quickly and then they were escorted on a bus with one of the teachers at Grant High. Grace was so excited she could hardly contain her excitement. Even as she sat on the bus she was bouncing up and down with cheerfulness.

"Grace calm down," Jason said, chuckling slightly at Grace.

"Sorry! I just...I can't believe this is happening to me you know?"

"Why not? You're smart, you always have been."

She smiled at this as she stared at her hands, "Well I mean...you know I got kicked out of Med Camp."

"You made a mistake, everybody makes mistakes."

"You're right, and now I'm getting a second chance at it. I just hope I don't screw this up."

Sitting across from Grace on the bus was Grant. He was staring at her and she didn't notice until Jason nudged her.

"What's up?"

"I think that guy wants to talk to you Grace."

She turned around and saw Grant looking at her and she rolled her eyes, "Well he's just going to have to wait. I'm not in the mood to deal with him."

"Something happen between you two?"

Grace gave Jason a knowing look, "He's my ex, and he seemed pretty set on me coming here."

The bus driver was just starting up the engine when another girl came inside. She had short red hair and light skin and Grace noticed her right away. She hadn't talked to her personally, but she remembered Amy and Ben telling her something about her. Oh if only she could remember her name. What was it?

As the girl came closer her eyes widened in realization, "Heather?"

Heather looked over at the girl with blonde hair, unable to recognize her, "Um...hi?"

She remembered Heather because Heather had been pregnant too. The rumor around the school was that her parents kicked her out of the house and she didn't have a dime to her name. She had tried to talk to Ben because she thought that he had a 'thing' for pregnant girls, but she realized that that wasn't the case.

Grace turned to Jason, "Hey do you mind if she steals your seat real quick?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders, "No, no problem."

Jason went and took a seat next to Grant and he hadn't muttered a word until Grant said something.

"Hey you seem like you're pretty good friends with Grace."

"I guess you can say that."

"Well do you know what her relationship is like with Jack?"

Jason rolled his eyes, ignoring Grant's comment. He didn't come here for gossip, he just wanted a chance at learning more medical work. He put his ear phones on and Grant sighed, taking the hint.

Heather quietly took a seat next to Grace, "Do I know you?"

"Oh right sorry! I'm Grace Bowman. We never really talked or anything. I'm a friend of Amy's, and Ben's."

Heather smiled, "Oh I see. So I guess you heard all about me right?"

"Well maybe not all about you. I had no idea that you were looking to get into the medical field."

"Yeah that's typically not something rumor worthy. I bet you heard that I got knocked up though right? You probably think I'm some type of idiot who couldn't say no." Heather was suddenly on the defensive and Grace had to pause for a moment.

"I didn't think Amy was an idiot for not saying no and I certainly don't think you are. I really was just interested in the fact that you're here right now. I mean honestly, it's nice having a girl go on this trip with me. You see that guy over there? He's my ex."

"Why? He's so attractive. He has the whole tall, dark, and handsome thing going on." Heather smiled as she glanced at Jason for a second.

Grace laughed, "What? No, I wasn't talking about Jason. I was talking about the other guy."

Heather shrugged her shoulders, "Oh. I guess he's alright too."

The two girls laughed and then continued talking.

**...**

Class ended around four and Jack made his way outside when his phone started ringing. He glanced down, expecting it to be Grace but it wasn't.

It was Madison.

He answered his phone, a little surprised, "Madison?"

"Hey Jack! How are you?"

"I'm...as good as I can be I guess. Why did you call?"

"Well we are friends right? I just wanted to check up on you."

He smiled, "Oh right of course. Well thanks. I'm fine though really."

"I heard Grace left to go to some field trip today."

"Yeah she did. She'll be gone for about a week."

"So..."

"So what?"

"Maybe we could hang out or something."

"Or something?"

He could practically envision her rolling her eyes at this point, "Don't get too excited Jack. I just meant that since Grace isn't here we could hang out, like we used to."

"Well...I've been pretty busy lately."

"Well when you're not busy call me alright?"

"Uh yeah...alright sure."

"Bye Jack!"

"Bye Madison."

When Jack hung up he let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in. As he continued to walk to his car he muttered under his breath, "That girl is nuts."

**...**

Grace and Heather seemed to get along extremely well but once they got off the bus Heather took the time to try and talk to Jason. Grace huffed as she walked a little length behind them, and Grant walked at her pace.

"So you decided to come after all." Grant smiled.

"Well it was a good opportunity...And I hope you know that my decision to come here had nothing to do with what you said." Ok maybe that was a lie. Something Grant said had definitely gotten to her, but she refused to admit that to him.

"Well either way, I'm just happy that you're here."

"Look Grant, just because we're both on this field trip, doesn't mean we have to talk."

He laughed as she tried to quicken her pace. When they finally arrived at the building Grant grabbed her arm gently and turned her around, "I think you're just scared."

She rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. This guy was seriously killing her mood, "And why would I be scared to talk to you Grant? You sound ridiculous!"

"Maybe you're afraid that if we hang out like we used to you'll realize why we got together in the first place, and your little relationship with Jack will be ruined."

She scoffed as she heard this, but she had no time to respond. The teacher was calling everyone and she made her way towards her.

"Alright you guys. We're going to get you guys situated in your hotels. Jason and Grant you guys will be in one room, and Heather and Grace will be in the other room. Tomorrow we're going to talk with some of the best doctors in Valley Glen and they're going to tell you guys exactly what classes you should take in college to become a great doctor."

**...**

Jack seemed to drive around for an eternity until he finally decided that to put the address in his GPS and make his way towards the place Joe had talked to him about. He kept praying and praying and asking God if this was the right decision but he ignored the answer that he got because it didn't fit his plan. As he stepped out of the car he noticed just how dark it was outside. He wondered how long he had actually been driving. He inched his way towards the place and he couldn't help but notice how cheap it looked. The building practically looked like it was going to fall apart. The inside of it looked like a garage, but it had tons of equipment. There were punching bags, boxing gloves, everything.

Standing in front of him was Joe, the guy he had talked to in the bar. He was surprised to see him here.

"Joe?"

"Hey kid." Joe turned towards his friend who Jack assumed owned the place, "Hey Raymond, this is the guy that I was telling you about."

Raymond looked the kid up and down but he didn't smile. He crossed his arms as he stared him down, "How old?"

"What?"

"I said how old are ya kid?"

"Oh right...I'm 19. Do you need my ID or something?"

Joe found himself laughing at this, "ID? Kid this is illegal."

"We do need to take anything you have in your pockets that could get us arrested," Joe said.

Raymond checked his pockets, his shoes, and everything. He took away his phone and his wallet, "You'll get this stuff back when you're done here."

Jack nodded as Joe grabbed his belongings and walked off.

"And I guess you're just here to watch then?" Raymond looked down at his cast.

"Uh yeah I guess so."

"And once the casts come off you plan to fight?"

Jack nodded eagerly, "Yeah."

Raymond smiled, "Alright then, let me show you a few of our regulars and then you can decide if this is what you want to do."

Jack eyed a man with too many muscles to count and a bald head. He was African American and just as tall as Jack. Jack had to stop his eyes from widening. The other guy wasn't nearly as big as him, but he wasn't small either. He was more lean than muscular, but he moved really fast.

"They come about once a week for training. Today they're gonna fight. I usually have people pay to watch as well as train, but it's your first day, so I'll let you off easy alright?"

"Thanks."

Now Jack payed attention to the two fighters. More people started pouring in as they watched the fights eagerly. Of course no one could video tape it because everything was taken away from them.

"What are the rules?"

Raymond laughed until he realized that Jack was serious, "That's why this is illegal kid, there are no rules. Some people bring sticks and whatever weapons they can find. Of course there's the obvious like no guns, no stabbing, no eye gouging, but don't worry you won't find anyone here doing that unless they want to get busted. We're as safe as we can be for illegal fighting."

Jack swallowed a lump in his throat as he nodded. No rules. That part frightened him. That meant no protection, no one could save him, but then he realized just how realistic that was. No one could save him when he got beat by that pimp Mike. No could protect him, not even himself. This was as close to real as he was going to get.

A tiny bell rang and the two just went at it. The muscular guy sent the other guy flying with a punch to the face, and when he fell to the ground he didn't stop. He just kept hitting him and hitting him, and it reminded Jack of when Mike kept hitting him. The guy's nose was bloody but that didn't stop him. He kicked him in the gut and the African American guy doubled over in pain. The other man took that opportunity to knee him in the face.

The fighting was crazy and erratic. Neither one of them showed any mercy. In the end both of them were bloody, with cuts and bruises all over their bodies. Jack couldn't imagine himself doing something like that, but he never imagined himself in cast or getting beaten up either. He drew in a deep breath as he looked at Raymond, who was deeply amused.

"So do you think you can handle this kid?"

It was now or never for Jack.

"Yes."

Raymond smiled at his answer, "Good, you come back when those cast are healed, and I'll make you a champion."

**A/N: **Sorry if this chapter was a little boring! I was going to have Jack practice fighting right away when I realized that he was still wearing his casts ahaha. So what do you guys think will happen next? Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - **_("I'm just trying to start over")_

Jack had watched fight after fight and by the time he had finished it was an hour after midnight. He had just gotten home and was now being as quiet as he could as he stumbled into his parents house. Without Grace by his side, he felt like there was really no reason to go back to the Bowman's house. He pulled out his key and unlocked the door as he tried to sneak in. In an instant the light flicked on and he knew that it wasn't him who turned it on.

He knew that he'd been caught.

Sitting on the couch in the Stone's house was Didi Stone, Jack's mother.

He paused for a moment as he saw his mother look at him with an intense gaze. He cleared his throat, "Where's dad?"

"You know he tried calling you right? He went on a missionary trip today and wanted you to know he'd be gone for a few weeks."

Jack took that time to turn on his phone. There were a few calls from his dad and he looked back over at Didi, "Oh."

"Yeah...Oh."

As Jack continued to make his way upstairs his mother quickly stood up and blocked his way, "Hey, you think you can just go upstairs without talking to me?"

Jack sighed, "There's really nothing to talk about."

She snatched his phone from him as she rolled her eyes. She pointed to the time on his phone and looked at him with seriousness, "You see the time? It's 1:10 now. Where were you?"

For a minute he didn't say anything and Didi looked at him impatiently, "Well?"

"I was at the Bowman's house but I decided I wanted to sleep here for tonight."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't lie to me Jack. You never lie to me what's gotten into you?"

"How do you know I'm not telling the truth?" Jack exclaimed.

"I called Kathleen you know? She told me you haven't been at the house since you left for school. So, where have you been?"

He fell silent as he looked at the ground as she let out an exasperated breath, "I don't have time for all the games Jack! ...Were you with Grace?"

"Mom no! Grace went on a school field trip. I was just driving around. I needed to get my mind off of everything alright! These casts are killing me and I just...I didn't feel like talking with anyone about it."

At this his mother's face softened, and she pulled him into a hug, "I'm sorry honey, I know this is really hard on you but I hate not knowing where you are. After everything that's happened you can understand how worried I am right?"

Jack nodded, suddenly feeling guilty, "Yeah mom I know. I promise it won't happen again."

Didi smiled, "It better not. You look tired you should probably get some rest."

"Yeah." He yawned, "I think I should get some rest. Thanks mom."

As he tried making his way up the steps again his mother called him.

"Wait Jack!"

"Yeah?"

"How's Madison been lately?" she asked.

Jack shrugged his shoulders at this, "I'm not sure I haven't really talked to her."

"Well maybe you should."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Mom, you know Madison and I aren't going to start seeing each other again right?"

"Well she's certainly better than that Grace Bowman," his mother muttered.

"What?"

Didi smiled, "Nothing, nothing. I just think you should give her a call some time. She's been calling a lot and asking if you're ok. She wanted to come to the hospital when you were in a coma but she couldn't make it. You guys can still be friends you know."

He sighed, "Yeah I know. I'll give her a call tomorrow I guess."

"Good. Goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight mom."

**...**

_It was dark, almost too dark. Jack didn't know where he was exactly. _

_He sat there, waiting for something though he wasn't sure what he was waiting for. _

_He saw someone walking and he knew that face from anywhere. It was Mike, staring him down with a hard glare that made Jack shift under his feet uncomfortably. And then all of a sudden there was another Jack. He wondered how that was possible. Was he a ghost watching himself? He must have been._

_"Well look who's here, cast off and everything. You think you're stronger now?"_

_"I'm stronger than I've ever been Mike."_

_"Then why don't we test that out?"_

_The two suddenly went at it, and Jack was fighting back! His ghost watched from the background, surprised at the scene. But all too quickly his strength faded. The cast suddenly came back on, restricting him from doing anything, and that's when Mike took the opportunity to hit him again. He was on the floor, barely moving, and barely breathing._

_Jack's ghost screamed out, trying to stop the fight, but he couldn't be heard. He couldn't touch them, he could only watch._

"AH!"

Jack woke up, completely shaken as he looked over at the clock. It was only 3:00 and he felt himself sighing. What could his dream possibly mean? It didn't make sense to him at all. He ran a hand through his hair. All of this was too much. He couldn't take it anymore! He just wanted these cast off! They were making him feel weak and useless. A few minutes later there was a knock on his door. He didn't answer, but the door opened anyway.

Of course it was his mother. She was standing there with a cup of tea in her hand. She put it on Jack's nightstand and kissed him on the cheek, "Are you ok honey?"

He huffed, "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine."

"I think we should get you to go talk to someone-"

"I said I was fine!"

Didi couldn't help but be surprised that he was snapping at her like this, but she quietly nodded, "Drink up and remember it's just a dream Jack." She quietly exited his room and fell back into his bed, but he couldn't close his eyes. As he was deep in thought he found himself praying to God.

_"I'm really not sure if I want to talk to you at all God. I really don't even know if I'm happy with you or not. Why did you let all of this happen to me? Don't you care about me at all!" _

He couldn't continue. He was mad, and scared, and sad. And more than anything he was wishing that Grace was by his side at the moment. He looked over at his nightstand, his eyes gazing past the tea and to his phone. He grabbed it and searched through his contacts list.

**...**

The first night had been great for Grace. They hadn't gone on their tour yet, but during their dinner a world-renowned doctor came and talked to them and Grace was so inspired. She felt even happier than the day that she had first came to Med Camp. Everything was starting to come together for her. Of course there was a bit of tension with Grant being here, but she was able to push past that. She couldn't help but thank God for the opportunity that she was given. As she was deep in sleep she heard her phone ring and she groaned. She checked the clock and noticed that it was around 3 o'clock and she wondered who could be calling.

She looked over at the other bed and saw Heather sleeping. She quietly grabbed her phone and made her way to the bathroom, hoping she wouldn't wake the red-head up. She answered the phone without checking the Caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Babe? Hey."

Grace felt herself smiling. It was Jack, but her smile quickly faded, "Jack! It's like 3 in the morning. What are you doing up?"

"Sorry did I wake you?"

"It's fine."

"I just couldn't get to sleep."

Her face softened, "I'm sorry Jack."

"It's not your fault."

"Should I just come back?"

"Grace don't get all crazy. Being a doctor has been your dream since the beginning of high-school. Don't blow it all for me. I really just wanted to hear your voice. I miss you."

She quietly chuckled, "I missed you too...Even though it's only been like a day."

"I guess that says something about us."

"What? That we're extremely needy and maybe a little crazy?"

"Or that we're in love."

She froze for a minute. Jack always said that he loved her, but for some reason this time felt different, "Are we really?"

"Well I don't know how you feel, but I'm pretty in love with you Grace."

"How can you tell?"

"Because you're that one girl who sticks around with all of my crazy. You're that one girl who puts up with me when I'm being a complete asshole. And we're the type of couple that is crazy enough to try our relationship over and over again because we don't want to let go of it."

"So we're stubborn?" Grace giggled a little.

Jack found himself laughing, "Yeah, a bit."

"We're definitely a unique couple."

"Definitely. Thanks for waking up at the crack of dawn to have this stupid conversation with me."

She smiled, "You can call me anytime Jack. I just want you to know that."

"Thanks Grace. Goodnight, I love you."

She couldn't help the grin on her face, "Goodnight Jack, I love you too."

She hung up and she found herself smiling like an idiot as she walked out of the bathroom. When she walked out she practically jumped upon seeing Heather was there, and that the light was on.

"Oh gosh! You scared me!"

Heather giggled, "Either you've been holding your pee for so long that you were happy to go to the bathroom, or something amazing just happened."

Grace felt herself laughing as she took a seat in her bed, "I was just talking to my boyfriend."

Heather gave her a sad smile, "What's your boyfriend like?"

"He's a little crazy sometimes, but I love him. We're both crazy I guess. We've been through a lot together but for the most part he's supportive of me."

"I would kill for something like that," Heather sighed.

"I'm sure you'll find it one day."

"Yeah, maybe I'll meet some rich handsome guy and they'll want to have to deal with all of my baggage."

"Heather?"

"What?"

"Are you still involved...in your baby's life I mean?"

For a minute Heather didn't say anything as she stared at the bed, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry! Forget I said anything really."

"No, it's ok," she muttered softly, "And no, I'm not in her life."

"You had a girl," Grace smiled.

Heather smiled as tears fell down her eyes, "The prettiest baby girl I had ever laid eyes on. Then I just handed her off to some strangers who told me it was best if I wasn't in her life."

Grace's nature took over and she found herself walking over to Heather's bed as she pulled her into a hug, "It's ok Heather. You did what was best. There was no way you would have been able to offer her a good home."

"I know...It's just, I can't imagine what it's going to be like for her when she finds out. You know they didn't even let me name her?"

"I'm sorry Heather."

She drew in a shaky breath as she ran a finger through her hair, "We should get to sleep. We have a big day ahead of us."

Grace nodded as she made her way to her bed, truly feeling sorry for the girl. She turned the light off and whispered to Heather, "Goodnight."

Heather smiled, "Goodnight Grace."

**...**

Jack didn't have anymore nightmares after his talk with Grace and he was glad. When he woke up it was morning time. His tea had been long forgotten and he made his way downstairs, deciding to get breakfast. Today he didn't have his classes until afternoon, so he was going to take the opportunity to enjoy himself. As he made his way downstairs he saw that his mother was already there. She was cooking pancakes as talked on the phone with her husband. She moved the phone from her ear for a second as she looked at Jack and smiled, "There's some pancakes on the table if you're hungry."

"Thanks mom."

He made his way over towards the table and dug right in. The doorbell rang, interrupting his meal and he practically groaned. He got up to answer it, still in his pajamas when he saw a man that he was unfamiliar with standing outside the door.

"Can I help you?" Jack asked.

The man chuckled. He was wearing a brown suit and his bald head was so shiny that it almost made Jack want to laugh. In his left hand was a brief case and in his other hand was a cup of coffee, "Sorry, maybe I should introduce myself. I'm Mr. Rogers. I'm a lawyer and I saw your case on TV one day."

"Oh," Jack muttered awkwardly, "And so you just found out where I lived?"

"Well of course I had to contact someone first. I got a hold of your mother actually, and I told her I would be coming over. I guess she failed to mention this to you. Is she here?"

"Samuel Rogers!" Didi exclaimed as she pushed past Jack and gave the man a friendly hug.

Jack glanced back and forth from his mom to this Samuel guy. He wondered what was going on.

"Come in," Didi smiled.

The lawyer made his way inside and they all took a seat. Didi served the man some breakfast and they ate in silence.

"So...why are you here exactly?"

Samuel laughed, "Well. I talked to your mother and of course I would need your consent but have you ever thought about suing the school for what happened to you?"

Jack's jaw practically widened in surprise, "What!"

Samuel's face grew serious, "You never thought of that? Think of all the pain they put you through. If there would have been better security then none of this would have ever happened to you."

"The school didn't mean for this to happen," Jack said, suddenly defensive.

"Sure they didn't mean for it to happen, but it did happen, and it happened because of them."

For a second Jack pondered the thought. Was this guy right? Was it the school's fault?"

"It's just something to think about boy. You'll also get a huge benefit from this."

"Benefit?"

"Yeah son, think of all the cash you can get. And besides, this is bigger than you. I've had my eye on this school for a while. And I've found out some really interesting things."

Didi cut in this time, "Interesting how? Like this happened to more than one person?"

"Not exactly this but," he put his brief case on the table for a second and pulled out a paper, "Do you guys know who Ally Johnson is?"

"Never heard of her," Jack responded.

"Well a few years ago, Ally Johnson was raped by someone at that school. A pimp."

"Was it the same pimp?" Jack questioned, completely astonished.

"We're not sure. She never said. She was going to file a report but she suddenly dropped her charges."

Jack didn't even know what to say for a second, he was completely shocked.

The man closed his brief case as he looked at Jack and Didi, "Call me if you decide that you want to file a case against them. I know this is your school and you probably thought that they would do anything to keep you safe, but they are _not _doing everything that they can Jack. It's their fault that you got attacked by that pimp and it's their fault that Ally Johnson was raped. Your mom told me that you were an amazing football player."

"I still am," Jack said.

"Well who knows? You haven't had your cast taken off. They might have ruined your chance to ever play football again." Samuel didn't say another word as he made his way out the door.

Jack looked over at his mom nervously and she patted his shoulder gently. They were both in disbelief.

**A/N: **And cut! I want to give a shout out to lemmanuel1 who gave me the idea of having Jack sue the company. It really gave me this whole idea. Thanks for everyone who reads and reviews my stories! It means a lot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - **_("I can't tell what's right from wrong")_

Grace eyed herself in the mirror and she knew she was ready to go. She was wearing a comfortable pair of leggings, and a pink lacy shirt. On her feet were comfortable white tennis shoes, and her hair was up in a pony-tail.

"I have no idea what we're doing today. Do you?" Grace turned to Heather who was right next to her.

Heather was fixing up her hair as she smiled at Grace, "Nope! But I'm pretty sure we're going to meet some really cute doctors."

Grace giggled, "Yeah well let's go. We still have to get breakfast and everything."

They made their way towards the elevator that would take them downstairs. They were too excited for this day. This was the opportunity of a lifetime for Grace, and she just kept praying to God that she wouldn't ruin it.

**...**

"I can't believe someone else was hurt at this college mom." Jack looked over at his mother and she sighed as she put the plates away.

"I know honey. So...do you think we should take this to court?"

Jack sighed, "I don't know. I don't know how much justice it will get me or that Ally girl. He said she was raped years ago mom! How are they going to have evidence from a rape victim when it happened so long ago?"

"I don't know honey, but you let them handle that part ok? Samuel is one of the best lawyers out there. He'll win this case for you Jack, I promise."

"And what do you think I should do? Testify? Go up there in front of strangers and re-tell my story all over again!" He was suddenly angry, but he knew his anger shouldn't have been directed at his mother. He wasn't mad at her, he wasn't even mad at that Samuel guy.

He was mad at _him. _

Mike.

But most of all, he was_ scared_ of him. He took comfort in realizing that he would get his casts off in a few weeks and he would be able to fight. He went upstairs as he thought about the fight club. That was all he needed, he just needed to learn how to fight. He really didn't care if it was illegal anymore. He wanted to be brave like Joe Young. He wanted to stop having nightmares and living in fear.

When he was done getting dressed and brushing his teeth he made his way back downstairs. He grabbed his bag off the chair and started making his way outside.

"Bye mom. And tell dad I said hi ok?"

Didi smiled, "Alright. And be home soon yes?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah of course."

He shut the door and made his way inside the car, turning on the music in the process. As he drove to school his phone rang and he answered without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Jack, hey do you have a minute?"

Jack turned his music off when he noticed who it was.

It was Chloe.

"Chloe...hey what's going on?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to check on you and see how you're doing."

He slowed the car down when he saw the red light, "Yeah I'm doing fine. As good as I can at least."

"I'm sorry about that by the way."

"Hey, it's not your fault. Don't worry about it ok?"

"I know but if I hadn't talked to you none of this-"

"Everything happens for a reason. I'm just glad you're ok."

Chloe smiled even though she knew he couldn't see it, "Thanks...Um, last thing before you go."

He started driving again, "Yeah sure what's up?"

"Did you talk to a Samuel Rogers today?"

For a second he paused, "Yeah. How did you know that?"

"Doesn't matter look, I know you deserve to sue the school Jack. They put you through hell, and I get that but please, please don't drag Ally into this."

"Wait, you know Ally?"

Silence.

"CHLOE!"

"Look I don't want to go into all the details. Just leave her out of this."

"You're going to have to give me a little more information than that if you want me to leave it alone." As he said this he made a right turn and kept driving.

"It's true what he said, Ally got raped Jack...but for you guys to use that would require her to come forward."

"Then she should come forward. Maybe both of us could get justice. And it seems like you know where she is so what's the real problem?" Jack made his way towards the parking lot now, stopping at one nearby. He got out of the car and grabbed his bag, his phone still in his hand.

"The problem is Jack, you won't find her ok!"

"What do you mean?"

"She's with him Jack..."

"With who?"

"She's with my pimp, Mike, well Mickey's his nickname but-"

"I don't give a crap about his nickname. Chloe how can she be with him?"

"She was confused and scared when she got raped. She didn't know what to do from there. Her parents didn't know what to do and so she just ran away. Look don't tell Samuel any of this alright? I'm working on things. I'm going to help both of you guys. Just let _me _handle this. And not some stupid Samuel Rogers!"

"But Chloe-"

It was too late, she had already hung up on him.

**...**

Heather and Jason were talking excitedly as they all followed the teacher on the bus again. They were going to be talking to real doctors and getting information that could help them in college. They both took a seat and Grace couldn't help but notice how quickly Heather and Jason had bonded. She took a seat behind them and she rolled her eyes when Grant came and took a seat next to her.

"You know there _are_ other seats right?"

Grant just smiled and she found herself getting more irritated by the minute.

"Look Grace, I just want to talk to you."

"About what!" she snapped.

"Well for starters, how are you this morning?"

"I was great until you came and sat next to me." She rolled her eyes and he faked a hurt expression.

"Gosh Grace I think you just killed me." He pretended to place a knife to his heart and Grace couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, there's the laugh that I've been waiting for since the beginning of the trip."

"I'm sorry Grant it's just, you know we've been through a lot and I don't know I thought it'd be-"

"Awkward?"

"Exactly!"

"Well we don't have to be like that Grace. Let's just be friends now. Truce?"

He extended his hand out and she giggled as she grabbed it. The two shook hands and Grace was ready to let go when he kept his grip. He leaned in towards her and she scoffed as she pushed him away, "And this is why we can't be friends! You're nothing but a pig Grant!"

If Heather and Jason heard the two talking, they didn't seem to really care. They were still laughing and messing with each other.

"Sorry," he shrugged, "I had to try something."

"Well stop trying things ok! Because I'm with Jack. I love Jack!"

"Who are you trying to convince? You? Or me?"

Grace rolled her eyes as she sighed, "Look Grant. I don't care if you don't believe me or not but I'm really in love with Jack. Jack and I have been through hell together and maybe our love wasn't real when we first met but since then we've only gotten stronger. So back off ok! Go find another girl. And you know, I don't even understand why you would still want to be with me. I cheated on you. It was wrong and I feel badly about it but I still cheated on you. Don't you want someone who really cares?"

"Is this why you're with Jack? Because you feel bad that you cheated on me so you don't think we can be together?"

Grace groaned, "Grant. I'm only going to say this one time ok? Leave me the hell alone."

She was just as surprised as he was that she said it, but she wasn't ready to take it back. She stood up, ready to move to another seat when he started talking again.

"Alright Grace. I get it you love Jack, but just remember this. You're on this field trip, while he's not."

"And?"

"And Madison can still talk to him without you in the way."

Grace scoffed, "He wouldn't do that to me. Now move out of my way." She pushed past him and made her way to another seat when Jason noticed her.

Jason turned to Heather, "Give me a second alright?"

Heather nodded, "Yeah sure!"

Jason made his way towards Grace and took a seat and she didn't bother to say anything.

"Want me to beat him up?" Jason joked.

Grace sighed but gave him a weak smile, "No, I think I can manage. Thanks Jason."

"Anytime. Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"Yeah. I just don't get why he's trying so hard! He knows I'm with Jack."

"Some guys are just pigs. Just ignore him. He's going to have to realize sooner or later that you're not interested, and then he'll back off."

"I sure hope you're right."

He smiled, "I usually am...I'm going to go talk to Heather ok?"

Grace grabbed his arm before he left, "Wait! Do you...you know...I mean are you interested in her?"

He didn't say anything, but he had the silliest smile on her face and Grace giggled, "That answered my question. Go get 'em tiger!"

Jason laughed and walked off.

**...**

Jack stepped inside the school, skipping out on the coffee in the process. He bumped into Adrian again, and he was relieved to say the least. He needed someone's second opinion on this. He knew he shouldn't have said anything, but he always had that problem, even back in high-school. He couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Hey Adrian! Funny I should run into you. I need your advice," he told her, talking almost too quickly.

Adrian laughed as she took another sip of her coffee, "Alright! Calm down! What is it?"

"Ok...what do you think about me, suing the school?" Jack questioned.

Adrian didn't say anything for a minute. She was surprised.

"Suing the school?" Jack looked up to see that Ricky was standing there now.

Adrian smirked, "Oh now look who's finally good enough to hang out with us."

Ricky's smirk matched her own, "Well I don't know about you, but Jack's definitely at my level."

Adrian's smirk faded and she looked at him seriously. Ricky laughed, "I'm kidding Adrian. Don't you know me by now?"

He gave her a side hug and Jack was amazed, "Wait you guys are always fighting. Wait did you dump Amy and get back with Adrian?"

"What! No! I'm still with Amy dude. I'm just, in a good mood I guess," he smiled.

Adrian looked at him intently, "No, you're more than in a good mood. Did you just have sex or something?"

Ricky rolled his eyes, "Gees Adrian, no! I didn't just have sex. I actually got a promotion at the butcher shop."

"Oh," Adrian shrugged, "That's good. And what did Ben get?"

"I don't know that's really none of my business. Ben doesn't even like working there anyway so-"

"Hey congrats bro, but can we get back to my problem?"

Adrian checked her watch, "Oh shit! We need to get to class. We can talk about it later Jack."

**...**

The group of four had finally arrived at their destination. They all stepped, out, growing more and more excited by the minute. Inside the group waited for information from their teacher. Heather stood next to Grace as she smiled, "I'm so excited for this."

The teacher stood in front of them as she looked at the group, "Today we're going to have a very special doctor come in. He's actually been doing a lot of medical work in Africa so if you guys like traveling this is the perfect guy to ask about that."

Light footsteps were heard, and a skillful doctor walked in. Heather giggled as she whispered in Grace's ear, "Oh my gosh! This guy's cute."

Grace's jaw practically dropped the floor and all too loudly she blurted out something that she would quickly regret, "Jeff!"

Jeff turned and looked at her, a little shocked and awkward at the same time, "Grace? Wow so I guess you're still working on being a doctor. Um, everyone else hi. My name is Jeff Tseugay and I'm going to be giving you guys some information on what it's like to be a successful doctor."

Grace couldn't believe this. How could this be happening! How could her mother's ex-husband be the one that she was stuck on this field trip with? She groaned. Today was not looking up for her.

**...**

When school ended, Jack quickly made his way to the car. Adrian and Ricky had really been no help to him. He was going to have to figure out what to do on his own. He hadn't told them about Ally or what Chloe told him, and he was surprised with himself. He usually blurted out the first secret he knew, but he was glad that he didn't do that this time. He drove to the now familiar fight club, barely even needing the GPS to help him. He knew that he shouldn't be out late but he didn't plan to be.

He made his way inside, handing Joe the money and smiling. He knew the routine already.

"Here to watch I'm guessing?" Joe asked.

"Yeah just a fight or two, I don't want to have to lie to my mom again."

Joe chuckled, "Well aright. Hey when do you think you'll be getting those casts off?"

"Hopefully in a few weeks. Why?"

"Because I think we can get you ready for this little tournament we're having. It's for beginners so don't worry. We know advanced fighters when we see them."

Joe handed Jack a flyer and he looked at. This was his shot wasn't it?

_**Beginners Brawl**_

_**If you've never fought before, this is the place for you. Learn valuable skills as you fight for your life on the mat. All fighters of 2 months and below are welcome! Are you tough enough? Face your demons and come on down to the beginners brawl. The brawl starts at 7pm sharp at your local fighting place! For more information check below!**_

Before he could read anymore someone snatched the flyer from him and he looked up to see a man just as tall as he was, with tan skin and brown hair. His muscles were huge and there was a tattoo on his left arm. The guy laughed, "You seriously thinking about doing this?"

"And who the hell are you?"

The guy scowled at Jack as he moved closer towards him, "I'm your biggest nightmare bitch."

Joe chuckled, "He's been drinking, don't take it to heart."

Jack wasn't listening, "Are you doing this brawl?"

"Yeah I might," the guy shrugged.

"How about we go at it then?" The minute he said the words he instantly regretted it. This guy had way too many muscles, and he couldn't imagine himself winning against a guy like him.

"Are you challenging me?"

Jack gulped, it was too late to back down now,"Yeah I guess I am."

Jack and the other guy signed up and then the guy walked away from him.

Joe only laughed harder, "Ah! Beginners."

Jack looked like the color was practically drained from him when the guy walked away. Joe grinned, "Nervous? Here, drink this."

Jack looked at the beer and practically gulped it down as he gave it back to Joe. It burned his tongue but he didn't care, "Joe...why the hell did I just do that? There's no way I'm going to be ready! This is stupid! I'm so stupid."

"Yeah my friend you are," Joe agreed.

Jack glared at him, "You're not making this any better."

"Sorry bro. I've never seen someone challenge another guy while wearing a cast though. It's pretty amusing," he chuckled.

"Are you gonna help me or not?" Jack snapped.

"Woah kid! Relax. Now I know this guy. His name's Dennis, he's about 23. The guy has all the muscles in the world but he doesn't know how to use them. He thinks he's a big shot because he won his first match last year. He hasn't been in training since. You get those cast off, you come train with me, I promise you that you got nothing to worry about. You can take this one, just don't get yourself in anymore trouble."

Jack let out a deep breath. That made him feel a little better, "Thanks Joe."

"No problem, now watch the next match and keep your mouth shut."

**A/N: **Ok so kind of a lot of stuff going on in this chapter. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - **_("Am I on my own?")_

"...And then he told me that I was cute and in my head I was just like OMG! Grace maybe this is the guy! Maybe this is-" Heather turned and looked at Grace, noticing that she hadn't really been paying any attention. She was fumbling with her pink Bible as she looked down at the bed. It was Wednesday now, and close to 10:00 in the morning but they didn't have training sessions until the early afternoon and so they just ordered their breakfast inside.

"Grace? You ok?"

Grace's head shot up and she looked at Heather and faked a smile, "Yeah. I'm sorry you were talking about Jason right?"

"Yeah. I think he really likes me," Heather sighed, "But...he doesn't know about the baby."

"Heather I'm sure he will like you regardless. Jason's the type of guy that doesn't care about what other people think or what they've gone through as long as they're a good person. I think you guys will really work out." Grace thought that she had been smiling at Heather, but one suspicious look of the eye told her otherwise.

"Grace really what's going on?"

Grace sighed as she ran a hand through her blonde hair, "Ugh! Today we're supposed to be focusing on CPR steps and now that you and Jason are all buddy buddy I'm going to have to work with...Grant."

Heather got the point right away, "Oh gosh! I'm really sorry Grace."

Grace groaned as she fell back on her bed and pulled her pillow out of her face, "Me too! Gosh I wish I would have never came here. I wish I would have stayed at home with Jack."

"Grace...Can I ask you something?"

Grace peeked out of her pillow as she eyed Heather, "Sure what is it?"

"How can you be so sure about this Jack guy?"

For a minute Grace froze. She had asked herself the same question over and over again, "I...I don't know. I mean don't get me wrong, Jack has his fair share of problems, but I really do believe he loves me."

"Yeah but the question is do you love him?"

"I've been with him all this time-"

"But do you love him?"

"To be honest Heather, I'm not sure I really know what love is."

"Doesn't your little Bible say something about that?"

At this Grace paused. Heather was right. The Bible and God should have been her go to before she got involved with anyone but it wasn't. That first summer that she had met Jack she didn't talk to God about it at all. She was attracted to him and he went to church and so she thought that it was just right. They were the IT couple. They were supposed to be together in her mind, but did God ever tell her that? She wasn't sure. She sat up as she opened her Bible with determination. It amazed her how she could realize that she never really knew what love was, as many times as she had said she loved someone.

**...**

Jack was grateful that he didn't have any classes this Wednesday. He had a doctor's appointment in which they would tell him if he would be ready to get his cast off. As he sat down next to his mother in the hospital he waited anxiously for his name to be called. His mind instantly drifted off to the fight club. Once he got these stupid casts off he would finally be able to fight. Watching them just wasn't enough anymore. It was almost like a drug for him. He couldn't stop going to the place and checking it out every night. He knew he should have been keeping up more with his school work, especially without his football to fall back on, but he somehow managed to make it work.

Sometimes his mother would ask him why he was up so late studying or finishing up last minute homework and he would have to come up with some type of excuse.

"Jack Papas?"

He stood up almost immediately and managed to smile at the doctor as he lead him inside. After checking his blood pressure, height, and weight, he was led into another room.

"The doctor should be here in about five minutes with the results."

Jack nodded and muttered a thank you and the doctor left.

Didi was sitting in a chair far away as she smiled at Jack, "Are you excited?"

"More like nervous," he chuckled, "I really hope that they say I can get my casts taken off."

"Well this is a pretty early appointment for all that. If they do say yes it would have to be some type of miracle."

Jack smiled, "God can do anything right?"

"Of course honey," she responded.

Just then Jack's phone started ringing and he looked down at the caller ID. When he saw who it was he looked over at his mother, "Mom, did you tell Madison to call me?" He had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at his mother. She always had a way of butting into his personal life.

"What! Why would you think that!"

"Because just a day ago you were telling me that I needed to speak with her."

"I'll answer your question later can you just answer the phone before it stops-" It was too late. The phone stopped ringing and Jack glared at his mother.

"Madison is not my girlfriend mom! Why can't you just learn to love Grace!"

"Because Grace is not the girl for you! She doesn't care about you!"

Jack looked at his mother like he had just gotten slapped in the face. He could feel the anger boiling inside of him. He wanted to scream at her. To tell her to stay out of his life and let him be happy with Grace, but he couldn't bring himself to do that.

"Mom...Grace loves me ok. And I love her."

"How do you know that?"

"I just know."

Before they could say anything more a 6'0 doctor with thick black hair made his way inside. He smiled politely at Jack and Didi as he took a seat.

"How are you today Jack?"

Jack wanted to pour at everything that had just happened on the guy but he knew that this doctor was not some type of therapist, "I've been good."

"That's good. Any tenderness or pain in any part of your body lately?"

Jack shook his head.

"All good signs. Ok then I guess we're ready for the results. Mom, you excited?" He looked over towards Didi who was still staring disbelievingly at his son for being so defiant in her eyes, "Of course I am! I'm really excited to see the results." As she said this she turned her attention to the doctor and she hadn't noticed Jack rolling his eyes.

"Alright. Well we've checked the bone results with an elite team of doctors and we're really surprised to see that your cast should be taken off by the end of this week."

When the doctor said this Jack couldn't even speak for a minute. He was so excited! His jaw practically fell open and Didi laughed at this, "I-I can't believe this! Are you serious right now!" Jack was ecstatic at this point.

The doctor laughed, "Yeah. It's a miracle actually. We hadn't expected the bones to completely heal until about another month. So we'll set up a date and decide when you guys want to remove the casts, and from there we will give you further instructions. Any questions?"

Jack and Didi stayed silent as Jack smiled. Everything was finally coming together. God has blessed him. For what reason he was unsure of, but he was thankful nevertheless.

"No, we don't have any more questions. Thank you so much!" Didi said.

**...**

Awkward.

Awkward was the only way that Grace could describe this entire trip. For one as good as a doctor as he was, learning things from Jeff was just strange. He was her mother's ex-husband, and her step-father, though she never truly considered him one.

Grace stood next to Heather as Jeff continued explaining the steps of CPR to them.

"Alright and lastly in cardiopulmonary resuscitation there are two major methods. One is the standard method which I'm sure if all of you are here now, you already know a lot about that. I'm sure you guys have attended numerous medical classes and if you haven't you've had to have done some type of research to get you here today. Now the other type is compression only. We all know that it involves chest compression without artificial respiration. Now, if you see someone say drowning, and you get them out of the water, the first thing you want to do is try and use compression only. The reason being is because sometimes only using compression will work. There's no need to add air into the hole if all they needed is to relieve the pressure using chest compression. Now you guys all know how to check their heart beats I'm assuming?" He looked at the group and they nodded.

"Good, so if only using chest compression doesn't work, that's when you need to go mouth to mouth. I'm sure many of you have practiced this already, but we're gong over the basics today so bear with me. I want you guys to pair up with someone and practice both the compression and the mouth to mouth and after you're done we'll go into how to give CPR to pregnant women. You'll be surprised what can endanger them. Alright, pair up!"

Heather muttered a sorry to Grace as she walked over towards Jason and Grace rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. She couldn't believe this! She looked over at Grant nervously and he just smiled, "What's wrong Grace? Haven't you practiced CPR before?"

Grace groaned. This was going the be a long day.

...

Jack was on some type of high when he got home. He called Grace a few times but she hadn't answered so he assumed that she was busy with her medical stuff. As he made his way inside he noticed that the door was unlocked. A chill ran up his spine as he opened the door. He didn't know who it could be, and with everything that happened to him, he was scared. Didi walked in behind him, not even noticing that it hadn't been Jack who unlocked the door. He turned on the light even though it was still daylight, "Who's in here!"

There was no answer.

"I have a gun!"

Didi was concerned now as she caught on. She looked over to her right and noticed that it was a familiar face and she giggled as she nudged Jack, "Jack calm down! It's just Samuel."

Jack didn't calm down, "What the hell are you doing here! You have a key now?"

"Your mother gave me one." Samuel shrugged and Jack's fiery eyes turned towards his mother, "Does dad know about this?"

"Jack I just wanted to make sure he could come by anytime to talk about the case."

Jack scoffed, "Right, more like so you can get laid!"

"Ok that's enough! Jack I would **never** cheat on your father! I love your father!"

Jack didn't say anything, turning his attention back to Samuel, "You know how freaking frightening it is to not know that someone's in the house! It could have been that pimp! Or someone else wanting to harm me!" I'm scared! That's what he wanted to say. He wanted to say that he was scared every day, that Mike would come back and hurt him. He was weak right now, and he couldn't take any surprises.

Samuel sighed, "Ok, of course Jack I'm terribly sorry. I should have realized that that must be terrifying for you. But just please hear me out. I'd like for you to meet someone."

Jack didn't say anything as he waited for Samuel to talk again. For some reason he just didn't like this guy.

"Ally! Can you come out here please?"

There were light footsteps made towards the living room and Jack couldn't breathe. This was Ally! This was the girl that had gotten raped by Mike at the same school. Didi looked over at Jack nervously.

"Samuel this is a lot for one day don't you think?"

"It wasn't planned. I tracked her down. That Chloe girl wouldn't utter a word until I convinced her that it was the right thing to do. I found the location which was really hard to do and I found Ally, but there was no sign of this Mike guy anywhere. He's like a ghost. He's really good at hiding when he doesn't want to be found." Samuel looked over at Jack who was almost ready to burst in tears, "Jack...do you see this girl? This innocent girl? This is what the school has turned her into. This is why you need to testify."

Ally was standing there, unable to say anything. She looked down at the ground but that didn't stop Jack from noticing her black eye. She was almost too skinny, with dark makeup and trashy clothing that he just knew she didn't want to wear. She had pale skin and blonde hair. Her blue eyes were broken and weak. She had the same defeated look that Jack had whenever he thought of Mike, and this angered him.

"Alright. I'll do it. I'll testify," Jack blurted out.

"Wait Jack. You know I want you to do this but are you sure you're not making a rash-"

"Just let me make my own decisions mom!" Jack snapped.

"If you two would like to talk," Samuel looked at Ally and Jack, "Your mother and I can go upstairs."

Jack nodded his head in agreement.

**...**

"Good job Grant! The compression was done perfectly, but it doesn't need to be done so many times." Jeff said as he looked over at Grace and Grant. Grace was trying to calm her nerves. She couldn't quite comprehend why she was nervous. Maybe it was because she knew how Grant felt for her and she just couldn't return those feelings, or maybe she was just afraid that...No, she shook those thoughts out of her head. Grant was not the one. Even after reading her Bible she had realized that.

"Alright you guys! Now I want you to go ahead and try the mouth to mouth."

Her heart beat sped up but Grant didn't seem to notice. The closer he got towards her mouth the more she realized why he wasn't the one. In the Bible, she thought, love was talked about as something like a sacrifice. She asked herself if she would be willing to sacrifice everything for Grant. Love was said to be always patient and kind, and never jealous or boastful. She couldn't even remember if she felt that way with him. And then she thought of Daniel. How she cheated on Grant with Daniel. Sure, Daniel seemed like he would be a great guy but that wasn't the only reason that she cheated. She wanted out, she remembered. Grant was great but he was almost suffocating. He always had to know what she was doing. He didn't give her any space to to breathe.

It seemed like minutes were ticking by and he still hadn't come in contact with her mouth yet, but in reality not even a second had gone by. All of these thoughts just seemed to be swirling through her head.

And then she thought of Jack.

The guy that she had made so many mistakes with. The guy that she had rushed into a relationship with. Did she really want to be with him? She believed that she did. Because even though they kept going back and fourth and at the time they weren't right for each other, love wasn't supposed to be easy. After all, what was easy about God having to give up his one and only Son to die for everyone? Nothing was every easy in love, but was Grace willing to work on her relationship with Jack? Was she willing to love Jack? In her head she muttered a faint yes, she was. She didn't know what she wanted the first time they started going out, but she was almost confident that she knew now.

His lip barely brushed hers when Jeff muttered something, "Oh wait stop! Sorry you guys but I have a meeting to attend. I booked it a month prior and totally forgot. But from what I saw, it seemed like you guys know very well how to do mouth to mouth. Alright, you guys are dismissed for now. Tomorrow we'll continue our discussion."

At this Grace felt relief. She got up almost too quickly and he had this frustrated look on his face, like he was so close. Grace didn't even bother to say anything to him as she smiled and walked over to find her bag. She had to call Jack and talk to him.

**...**

"It really sucks doesn't it?"

Ally just sighed. She didn't feel like sharing her personal life with some random guy. She knew what Jack had gone through, but in her head she had gone through much worse.

"Look I know you don't want to talk Ally, but please, I need someone to talk to about this. Nobody else really knows what I'm going through, the fear I felt, how weak, how...how vulnerable I am right now because of all this. I used to be the strong football player. I thought nothing could break me...but he did. He broke me, just like he broke you."

Ally felt her eyes start to tear up. Her body began shaking and for the first time in years she cried. She was never able to cry in front of Mickey or any of the guys that used her for sex, but now she could freely cry. Jack hesitantly rubbed her back in small circles. He didn't say anything, knowing that she needed to get everything off of her chest.

His phone started to ring and he looked at the caller ID. It was Grace.

He looked at his phone for a few seconds, but finally decided to turn it off as he looked back over at Ally. He would call Grace later.

"Who was that?" Ally looked up, she was still sobbing.

"That was my girlfriend."

When Ally regained her composure she smoothed her face out with both of her hands and drew in a deep breath, "I never had a boyfriend. I was just starting out my college year. I never had my first kiss...Until him. Until M-Mickey. He'd always say that he was my boyfriend. I felt so...so disgusting and-"

"Ssh," Jack calmed her down because she was on the verge of crying again, "You can talk about all of it later. Do you need something? Maybe something to eat? You look like you're hungry."

She gave him a sad smile, "Sure. I'd love that."

**A/N: **And there we have it, chapter 8! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I would have updated it sooner but you know school and stuff. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed so far! By the way, the character Ally is being played as Ashley Benson (She plays Hannah on Pretty Little Liars).


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9PT1 - **_("Stand By Me")_

"...And do you feel that the school security system was effective?"

Silence.

"Jack!" Didi nudged Jack gently and he quickly looked up.

"Sorry, can you repeat the question?"

"Jack, you really need to focus. If you do that in the court this isn't going to work," Samuel replied as he looked at Jack with frustration.

It was Thursday now and Jack had gotten home from school early. Jack was running through questions that he would most likely be asked in court. His trial was scheduled a few weeks from now and he thought it was too soon, but he really didn't have a choice. He couldn't back out now. On the right side of him was his mother Didi, and on the left side of him was Ally Johnson. Since last night, Ally had been staying at the Papas' residence. His father knew nothing about it, having not returned home yet. Didi didn't want to tell him about it because it was a lot to go through, and Jack hadn't talked to Grace in a few days so she was unaware of the situation as well.

Ally looked over at Jack and then at Samuel, "Can we take a break?"

Samuel sighed as he set his papers down, "Actually, I have a few things that I need to work out with this case, so how about we pick this back up tomorrow?"

"Sure thing," Didi smiled and walked Samuel out.

After saying goodbye to Samuel and closing the door, she focused her attention back on Jack, "Hey Jack, you might want to go ahead and start on your homework. I promised the Cooperstein's that we would come over for dinner."

Jack groaned in frustration, "Mom really?"

"I know what you're thinking and this isn't about you ok? They happened to be the ones that asked. Madison's dad really want to see you so you better stop that attitude of yours. What's wrong with you? Isn't Madison your friend?"

Jack sighed, "Yeah mom alright I get your point. I'm going to go get started on my homework."

"Um, can I come with you?" Ally asked as she looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Uh yeah sure."

Didi looked at both Jack and Ally and then she narrowed her eyes at Jack, "Keep the door open."

Jack rolled his eyes but he couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "Mom it's not like I'm gonna try to sleep with her or anything."

"Gee thanks," Ally rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean. I have a girlfriend," he responded.

"Yeah I know. You've mentioned it about a hundred times. Don't you have some homework to start on?"

"Oh what are you my mom?" Jack joked.

Jack started making his way upstairs and Ally gave Didi a reassuring smile, "Don't worry I'll keep him in line."

Didi chuckled, "Thanks."

**...**

Heather never failed to leave Grace alone, and she was honestly getting annoyed with that. She knew that Heather liked Jason but it didn't make it any less annoying. But if she was being honest with herself she knew it wasn't that fact entirely. Jack hadn't been answering his phone lately, and that bugged her. She needed to talk to him. She missed him and she wanted more than anything to be done with this trip. She knew that was dramatic. Having an opportunity to study things that would ensure she would become a doctor was something she loved. She felt like the medical career was something that God had given her the ability to do, and to attain so much knowledge about this at such a young age was amazing, but she still missed her boyfriend. A number of questions began to stir in her brain, and for a fraction of a second, she wondered if he had been with Madison all this time. That sparked the jealousy in her. The thought of Madison made her angry. She knew that it was wrong to dislike someone so much, but when it came to Madison she seemed to completely forget that. Maybe it was the fact that she felt like Madison had always been her competition when it came to Jack, or maybe it was something else about her, but she hated the fact that she hated Madison so much.

"Waiting for Jack to pick up?"

Grace spun around quickly, her curly blonde hair moving in the process. Of course it was Grant. She rolled her eyes.

"Grant I'm really not in the mood."

She was still checking her phone as she responded to him. There were no text messages, email notifications, nothing! She sighed as she put her phone in her jean pocket. They had just received a break after practicing various medical jobs. There were jobs that required cleaning, CPR on dummies, and how to correctly give shots, check blood pressures, and heart rates. It was a pretty full day for Grace, but it still hadn't distracted her from the obvious.

She hadn't talked to Jack in two days and she knew that she should relax but she couldn't.

"Mr. Tsegay wants us to get back inside."

"But there's no signal in there," Grace said, still checking her phone.

Grant walked closer towards her and took her phone.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Since when do you say hell?"

Grace shrugged. She had never been one for cussing, even saying the word 'hell' had been a huge issue for her, mostly because she had read of Hell in her Bible and the importance of it was not something to just throw around when you were angry with something, "Give me my phone back Grant."

"I'm doing this for you ok?" Grant took out the battery of her phone and placed it in his pocket, and then he gave the phone back to her.

"Have you lost your mind!"

"Grace look...Didn't you come here so that you could focus on training? Isn't being a doctor what you really want to do?"

"Of course it is," she responded.

"Well you can't focus if you're just waiting around for a phone call all day."

"I just...I need to talk to him. I miss him," Grace pouted.

"Well I'm sure he will still be a phone call away after we get through today's lesson."

Grace sighed. She didn't have the energy to fight with him, "Fine...whatever."

"That's the spirit," Grant said sarcastically.

Grace chuckled, "Whatever let's just get in there. I heard he's going to be talking about neurosurgery today."

Gran't eyes lit up at this, "Really? That's what I've been thinking about studying actually."

"Then let's go," Grace smiled.

**...**

"Ok first question, write the definition of a correlation speech." Jack scratched his head as he opened his book in search for the answer. In all honesty he didn't really care for Psychology, but he knew that if he didn't finish up some of his homework he would be screwed. College was definitely not a joke. It wasn't like in high-school where they gave you some type of lead way. Teachers were strict.

"Ugh, what the heck is a correlation speech?" he muttered to himself.

Ally was sitting on the edge of his bed, her legs in criss-cross position as she looked over at his work, "How about...A correlation speech is when a relationship between two things is shown? Both either increase or decrease in relation."

Jack looked at Ally as if he had just grown a head or two, "How did you know that!"

Ally chuckled, "I planned on majoring in Psychology my first year of college. I always wanted to be like the next _George Huang._"

"George Huang?" Jack looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"From Law and Order?"

He still looked puzzled.

"Never-mind...Anyway, I guess that dream won't be coming true given everything that's happened."

"Why do you say that?"

She looked at him as if that was a stupid question, "Have you ever heard of an ex-prostitute being a psychologist?"

"That wasn't your choice Ally."

"It was...It was my choice to go back to him..It was as stupid choice, but it was definitely mine."

"Why did you go back to him?"

"I...I was scared. I had never had sex before. A sick part of me thought I was meant to be with him or something. When I told my parents about it they freaked out. We tried to go to court of course, but they completely overlooked it. So that's when I ran away..."

"And where are your parents now?"

"They're in Italy at the moment. Samuel informed them of my whereabouts and they're trying to come home as soon as they can from what I've heard, but it's hard given their job requires a lot of traveling, and Italy is so far from here."

Jack nodded to show that he understood, "...Are you as scared as I am about the trial?"

She tossed him a bitter smile, "I might be even more scared than you."

He tossed her a sympathetic smile and then he continued on with his homework.

**...**

"I have to admit Jeff's introduction into neurosurgery was fantastic! I had no idea that it was so difficult. I mean of course I knew that it would be so much work, but it makes me really want to brush up on my math and science skills. Of course I won't be majoring in that but...I'm rambling aren't I? Sorry."

Grant chuckled as he looked over at Grace. The session had lasted for about two hours, and now the group was eating lunch. Heather and Jason had gone to get their lunch while Grace and Grant waited for them, already having theirs. The teacher was off talking with a group of people, and the only thing she asked was that the students wouldn't venture to far.

"Don't worry about it," Grant laughed, "I could listen to you talk for hours."

There was a type of tension that filled the air when he said that. She let out a short laugh as she looked down at her food, "...So neurosurgery huh? Why did you want to choose that?"

"Well I've always thought that the brain was an interesting and complex thing. And there's so many places that need neurosurgeons. That and I'm working on something. I want to find a cure to mental disorders and I want to see if surgery can fix that."

When Grant said that she instantly thought of Tom, and what it would be like if Tom had gotten surgery to fix his down syndrome. She couldn't imagine it, but she wondered if he would be happier. Tom was already pretty happy though, she thought, and he had already achieved so much. But still, she wondered if Tom ever thought about those things.

"That's really interesting Grant," she smiled.

"Yeah well what about you?"

"Oh I still want to major in sports medicine," she responded in a lighthearted tone.

"And why is that?"

She could feel the blush forming on her cheeks as she smiled, "Well...mostly because of Jack. I mean he is a football player and if he ever does make it to the pros, I want to be sure that he will be safe. I've read about so many tragic incidents that have left permanent scars on football players, and I guess I want to help people like Jack who are involved in dangerous sports."

"Oh...I see."

For a minute no one said anything, but then Grant started talking again, "I mean that's good. That's a good goal. I think the aim of a doctor is always going to be that they want to help people."

"I definitely agree with that."

Before they could say anything more Heather and Jason made their way towards Grant and Grace and they took a seat. The group talked animatedly about their goals and what they wanted to major in.

**...**

"...And endogenous is basically a biological rhythm that occurs when you're sleeping."

"Wow, thanks for finishing up my homework for me," Jack joked as he looked at Ally.

He put his book away and then noticed that it was almost time for him to head over to the Cooperstein's house.

He sighed, "Guess I should get ready to go to Madison's house."

"What's with you and that Madison girl anyway? Is she your girlfriend?"

"No, her name's Grace remember?"

"Oh right. So then Madison must be...Oh, is she your ex?"

"Yeah. An ex that my mom just so happens to adore. I mean of course Madison's still my friend, kind of, but well...I don't know it's just odd. I mean I don't get why my mom is pushing the whole me and Madison card. I'm in love with Grace."

"In love huh? Are you sure about that?"

"Of course, why?"

"Well I don't know you seem like you're a little young to be figuring out what it means to be in love."

"Young? We're the same age."

"Fair enough," Ally said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Before they could say anything more the doorbell rang. Jack and Ally walked downstairs and Jack opened the door to see who it was.

To his surprise Leo, Ben, and Chloe were standing there.

"Mr. Boykevich?"

"Sorry to just barge in like this. I called your mother and told her that I would be on my way. Is she here?"

"I think she's getting ready upstairs. We're about to leave."

"May I come in?"

"Oh right of course come in. Hi Ben. Hi Chloe."

They nodded at him as they walked inside. A million questions were running through Jack's mind, like how they knew where he lived, and how Leo had his mother's number, but he refrained from asking.

"So why are you guys-"

"Ally!" Chloe exclaimed, "I thought for a minute that Samuel was lying when he said that he had found you!"

The two of them hugged each other and Jack just stood there awkwardly.

"Chloe I'm so happy to see you!"

"Well you're going to be seeing much more of me."

"What do you mean?" Ally asked.

"Leo offered to have you come stay with us, just until your parents get back of course!" Chloe said excitedly..

Ally didn't know what to think. She didn't know the family too well but she would be with Chloe after all, and Chloe was her best friend. Didi came down the stairs a few minutes later and and she smiled as she saw Ben and Leo, "Oh hey! I didn't even notice that you guys were here!"

"Seriously mom, who else has the address to our house?" Jack questioned and Ben chuckled at this.

Didi rolled her eyes, "Oh stop it Jack!" She turned her attention to Ally, "Ally we're going to head over to the Cooperstein's house. You can come with us if you want to but judging by that grin on your face I'd take it that you'll be staying with Leo's family tonight?"

Ally smiled and then unexpectedly, she hugged her, "Thank you so much Didi, there's not a lot of people that I trust anymore...but this is really kind of you."

Didi smiled, "Not a problem, and if you need anything, just give me a call. Consider yourself like the daughter that I never had."

Ally grinned at this, "Let me just get a few things and I'll be out of your hair."

Didi smiled as she watched Ally head upstairs.

**...**

It was late in the evening by now, and Grace was exhausted. The medical field was no joke, she felt like she was already working. Grant walked her to her room and gave her the battery to her phone.

"Oh gosh! I completely forgot that I need to call Jack!"

"See, I told you that you would be able to have some fun if you would stop worrying about him so much."

Grace stuck her tongue out at him, "In most cases I would totally disagree with you, but today was pretty fun. Now give me my battery so I can call my boyfriend."

The two of them chuckled as she grabbed the battery and put it back in her phone. She expected him to walk off by now but he hadn't.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah of course," Grace smiled.

For a few seconds nobody said anything.

"I guess I should go," Grace chuckled.

"Oh right of course."

Grace turned away from him so that she could open the door but then he called her name again.

"Wait Grace! Can I ask you something?"

"Um...yeah, yeah I guess."

"Would you...would you kiss me?"

"Grant!" She looked at him like he was crazy, "What's wrong with you? I'm with Jack!"

"I know but I just...I need to see if there's anything there, for me at least. And I promise after this I'll just leave you alone about it. Just for closure."

"Grant...I don't know about that-"

"It would just stay between us."

She could think of a million reasons why she shouldn't say yes to what Grant was asking her, but another side was thinking that he would finally be over her if they did this. She drew in a deep breath, and then exhaled. She could feel something in her heart telling her not to do this. After all, she loved Jack. She was going to marry Jack and they were going to be together forever.

She looked over at Grant nervously, "Just one kiss..."

And without hesitation he pressed his lips onto hers.

**...**

The dinner was well...awkward. Madison's father was asking Jack all kinds of questions about his injuries and what he planned to do after he got his cast taken off. Of course these were normal questions, but he was never really close to Madison's dad. Jack had guessed that he just wanted to see how Jack was coping with everything, which was great but it didn't make the dinner any less awkward.

When they were finished Didi decided that she would help Madison's father, Morgan with the dishes.

Madison gestured a hand towards the door and Jack nodded. He definitely needed to get some fresh air.

Once he stepped outside with Madison the cool air hit him and it felt amazing. She looked out at the sky. She had never seen it so clear before, and then excitedly she nudged Jack, "Look! Do you see what I see?"

"Um, if a bunch of tiny stars is what you see then yeah, I guess so."

She scoffed, "No, I mean the big dipper!"

Jack tilted his head a little as he stared up at the stars, "Oh, yeah I do see it."

"I guess you're not that into the whole star thing huh?" She giggled slightly and he smiled.

"Nope, not really."

"So...how have you been Jack?"

"I've been fine, you know dealing with everything as best as I can."

She didn't say anything for a moment, but there was a look on her face, a type of sympathetic look that caused Jack to roll his eyes, "And please don't do that, everyone does that."

"Do what?"

"_That. _That whole looking at me like I'm broken or something. Not everyone who goes through something like this ends up with problems you know?"

"Yeah I know...Have you talked to-"

"I haven't talked to anyone, expect maybe God."

"Oh...I see."

Jack sighed, "Look I'm sorry if I snapped. I know you're just looking out and I really appreciate that Madison. You're a good friend."

"I just feel so bad that I never came to the hospital."

Jack chuckled, "Don't. I mean I wouldn't have noticed if you came anyway. You would have been talking to me and telling me amazing stories and I wouldn't have been able to tell the difference."

Madison chuckled, "I could have definitely used that. A person who wouldn't talk back as I complained about everything. It would have let off some steam."

Jack laughed at this, "Something bad happen?"

"No, not exactly it was usually little things, like fights with Lauren and stuff, but still...I pretty much had no one to talk to about it. Expect maybe Henry, but we were never real friends, and Amy only really wanted to talk about what was going on in her life for the most part. I guess you were the only one who really listened."

Jack smiled, "Well I'm here now."

"But now there's nothing to talk about," she giggled.

"What about this new hair of yours?" He ran a finger through her hair with curiosity in his eyes, "Why did you change your hair color?"

Madison shrugged, "I guess I just needed a change. I was tired of being the same old redhead Madison."

"What was wrong with her?"

"I don't know, everything, and nothing at all. It's really awkward to talk about, but I wanted to appear you know...sexier."

He practically roared out with laughter at this, "Are you serious?"

Madison looked at him seriously, a frown on her face, "Gee I'm glad you're having a good laugh while I'm being serious."

"Sorry, sorry that was just," he cleared his throat, "Never mind. I'm sure guys thought you were sexy enough without the blonde hair."

"...Did you?"

Jack didn't think much of her question. The words came out but they hadn't registered in his brain yet. And then his phone rang, and he saw from the caller ID that it was Grace, "Oh it's Grace, mind if I take this?"

"Oh...Oh yeah sure of course. I'll just be inside ok?"

"Alright." He picked up the phone and smiled, "Hey babe."

Madison sighed and walked inside the house.

**A/N: **So there's definitely some drama in this chapter and I know there seems like there's a strain on Jack and Grace's relationship (and all in one week ahaha), but don't worry, this is still a Grace and Jack story. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading! The fight scenes will be coming up in a few chapters and I'm pretty excited to get them out! :)


	10. Chapter 9PT2

**Chapter 9PT2 **_("I'm lost.")_

"Hey babe."

The sound of Jack's voice immediately sent butterflies into Grace's stomach. She missed him. They were just starting to grow stronger in their relationship. They were getting through all of the hardships and the rough times and they were finally experiencing the calm after the storm. But now, all of that was ruined. Grace didn't know what to do at this point.

Her kiss with Grant was something that she would never be able to take back. She didn't know what she was thinking. She didn't even understand why she would let him kiss her. She felt pathetic, and filled with guilt.

"Babe?"

She felt salty tears pouring down her face as she tried to cover it up by drawing in a deep breath, "Hi Jack."

"Are you alright?"

"...I'm alright."

"You sure? Did something happen today?"

For a moment Grace froze, but then she decided that it would be better if she didn't say anything over the phone, "Sorry I'm just a little tired, but I still wanted to call you. How is everything back home? I really miss you Jack."

"I miss you too babe, but you'll be back by Saturday and everything will be just how it was before you left."

She smiled at this, but she knew just how wrong he was, "I hope so Jack...Jack, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"You love me right?"

There was a long period of silence that only made her doubt her relationship with Jack even more. What if he never did love her? Did the two of them even really know what love was?

"Jack?"

"Babe, you know I love you...I just don't understand where all of this is coming from. What's wrong? You can tell me."

She was ready to just lay all the cards out on the table and tell him the truth. She cheated. She was a terrible person, and she knew that after she told him he would never take her back. She opened her mouth to say something, but just as quickly the phone was taken out of her hand.

"Nothing's wrong Jack, it's Jack right?"

"Um yeah, who is this?"

"This is Heather, Grace's room-mate. Grace was just being dramatic because we were talking about how some people don't always make it even if you're a really good doctor, and she was thinking about if something happened to you...again, what would she do."

Unexpectedly, Jack chuckled at this, "Oh I see, can you put her back on the phone?"

"Sure thing."

Grace looked at Heather like she had grown another head. She mouthed a few words to her to ask her what she was doing, but Heather just waved it off as she took a seat on her bed.

"Grace seriously, you scared me half to death with all of that. Nothing's going to happen ok? You'll see me tomorrow and I'm sure I'll still be alive. I love you Grace," he chuckled.

"Um yeah, sorry for freaking out. I just...I'd hate to lose you."

"You're not gonna lose me babe. I have to go but I'll talk to you when you get home."

"Yeah of course. I love you Jack."

"Love you too."

Click.

Grace put her phone on the nightstand as she turned and looked at Heather, "What were you thinking!"

"I was thinking that you shouldn't tell Jack about your little kiss with Grant over the phone."

"I can't just keep this to myself. Jack deserves to know, he's been good to me."

Heather rolled her eyes at this, "He can find out when you talk to him at home, face to face. That way you can figure out what you're going to say, and have a clear head about this. Besides, from everything you've told me, it seems like Jack has hurt you quite a few times."

"For a relationship to move forward there needs to be trust among both partners."

"Look Grace...I get that this is killing you, but think about it, did that kiss really mean anything to you?"

"No...I thought it would. I thought after we kissed I would suddenly want to be with him again but all I kept thinking about was-"

"Was Jack right?"

She nodded.

Heather smiled, "The way I see it, the kiss really wasn't that big of a deal then."

Grace sighed, "Whatever, I just need to sleep this off."

* * *

"I kissed her...And she kissed me back," Grant suddenly said as he laid in his bed. The light was still on, and Jason was reading over a medical book when he heard Grant say this.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Not Heather," Grant muttered playfully, "Grace...I kissed Grace."

Jason's eyes widened at this, "You're such a liar dude! Grace would never do that, she's been committed to Jack since before she got on this trip. You're trying to tell me that in a matter of one week you convinced her to kiss you?"

Grant smirked, "Yup."

"You have any evidence of this?"

"Just ask her yourself dude," Grant raised an eyebrow at Jason, "You don't like her bro do you?"

"Are you really asking me that? As if I didn't tell you that I liked Heather?"

"Sorry I'm just checking, because you're suddenly on the defensive."

"Of course I am! Grace has been through a lot ok? And the last thing she needs is more drama from you. She's my friend, she always has been. And all you're doing is hurting her. You realize that Grace is going to tell Jack eventually right? She doesn't just keep secrets like that to herself. And then their relationship will be ruined and she'll be crushed."

"Really, because she was doing a pretty good job of keeping her little secret about what she did with Daniel before I found out," he muttered bitterly.

"Daniel?"

"She cheated on me a little while ago with this guy while she was in Africa."

Jason couldn't believe it at first, and then the words sunk in, "...Wow dude I'm sorry."

"It's cool...I love her, I really do."

"I don't think you do."

"Why would you say that?"

"Ugh because, I'm tired of everyone my age talking about "love". The truth is, we're all still kids and it takes a long time to figure out what true love is, even when you're an adult. Love is rare, and what you have for her is just border line obsession. Why would you go for the girl who has a boyfriend? And the girl who cheated on you?"

"Because we had something. Before all of this there was something there. We really cared about each other. And I miss that."

"Yeah you might miss that, having some girl care for you and want to be with you. But that doesn't mean you miss **her.**"

Grant wasn't listening to Jason though, "If I could just get Jack out of the picture-"

"Don't even think about it dude. Just let this one go. We're still in high-school, we have better things to focus on don't you think?"

Grant ignored Jason as he pulled out his phone.

Jason raised an eye at Grant, "Dude what are you doing?"

"I'm just sending a little message to Jack..."

* * *

"So the dinner wasn't too bad was it?" Didi asked as she looked over at her son.

Jack tossed her a small smile, "No, it was actually nice to talk to Madison again. And...I'm sorry for getting so upset."

"It's ok," she told him, "I'm sorry for being so nosy, it's a mother thing."

He laughed, "I know. And I know you're looking out for me I just...Why don't you like Grace mom?"

As Didi continued driving them home she stopped at a red light and sighed as she tossed a look at her son, "It's not that I don't like Grace. She's a fine girl Jack. I just don't like the two of you together."

"But why?"

The light changed from red to green and she continued driving, "Because you guys are never sure about what you want. And you guys are so careless when you're together. You guys do things that hurt each other and well, you were much more careful not to hurt Madison than you were Grace."

For a moment he didn't say anything as he looked out the window. It was pretty dark out, with only a few stars twinkling. The sky was a midnight blue but nothing spectacular. They passed building after building before he started talking again.

"I know I've been indecisive, but for once I finally feel like Grace and I can make it. I love her, I really love her."

"Jack, I don't think you're old enough to really understand what love is," Didi explained as she made a turn and continued driving, "It's funny. They always teach you to love others at church, but when it comes to a relationship, where is the advice for that?"

He was too lazy to think about that at the moment, "I don't know mom but love is a sacrifice, and I'd be willing to sacrifice everything for her. Grace and I we just, we have this history...I don't know I guess it sounds silly-"

"No, it doesn't. You and Grace have been in each other's lives for a long time. I'll just have to get used to her."

Jack tossed his mother a friendly smile as they finally arrived at their house.

* * *

"...And if there's anything else you need, I'm sure Chloe knows where it is by now," Ben said, "I have to get in some late night studying but Chloe can help you with anything else that you need. It was nice meeting you." Ben smiled at Ally and she smiled back.

"Nice meeting you too, Sausage Prince."

He chuckled as he walked off.

Chloe closed the door and gave Ally a knowing look.

"What?"

"Sausage Prince, really?"

"Well that's what he is!" Ally replied defensively.

"Just don't fall for my brother alright? He has enough problems with woman in his life."

"Why? He's so cute."

Chloe smacked her friend playfully, "Ally! Focus. Anyway it's a long story. First he fell in love with this girl who was pregnant by some other guy, and then he fell in love with the mother of his child but...but sadly the child passed away," she frowned, "And then he met this Dylan girl who got him into all this trouble so trust me, that cute little face comes with all of the baggage in the world."

"Um, as an ex-prostitute, I think I can handle a bit of baggage."

The two of them shared a laugh as they took a seat on the bed.

"Ally I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too."

The two of them hugged for the hundredth time that night, and then they smiled.

"So...there's something I need to do, and you have to help me with it."

A look of worry and anxiousness spread across Chloe's face and Ally had seen that look before, "What did you do Chloe?"

"It's not exactly what I did, but it's more of what I'm about to do."

* * *

Once Jack had gotten home, he made his way upstairs into his room. The house seemed empty without Ally. He was just starting to get used to her presence and having a homework buddy was definitely a plus, but he could understand why she would want to be with Chloe. The two of them were friends after all. As he started to pull off his pants he heard his phone ring and he grabbed it from his jean pocket.

He was surprised to see that it was Joe Young.

Jack hadn't been at the fighting center in a few days, mostly because he was waiting to get his cast off, and he didn't want to bump into that guy that he was supposed to fight before he felt completely comfortable. He put the phone to his ear as he checked to make sure that his door was closed.

"Hello?" Jack whispered.

"Jack...please tell me you're getting that cast off ya soon."

"Yeah I am. The doctors said that I would get my cast off on Saturday."

"Oh thank the heavens. Good I'll need you come down Sunday night," he muttered quickly.

"What's the rush?"

"I placed a bet on you, put in a shit load of money too. So you better win."

Jack gulped, "You bet on me?"

"Well yeah it's the only way that I can make the extra profit. But don't worry, with all the training you'll be getting, you're a shoe in for this."

"I hope you're right about that. All right, well I'll see you in three days then."

"In three days. Bye Jack."

"Bye Joe."

He hung up and sighed as he laid on his bed. He was ready to fight of course, and he needed it. His nightmares were still constantly beating him up in his sleep and he couldn't wait for the release, but at the same time he was scared. What if he couldn't fight that well? And he was going to be training almost immediately after her got his cast off, what if something happened and he got hurt again? A million questions were running through his head but the sound of his phone stopped his thoughts a few minutes later.

To his surprise it was from Grant.

He opened the text and he felt his heart drop to his stomach.

**From: Grant**

**To: Jack**

**Thanks for making this easy on me and not stopping Grace from coming to the field trip...I think it's safe to say she knows who she belongs with now. I'll let you think that over. Sleep tight. **

He wasn't exactly sure what it could be, but he had the sinking suspicion that it was exactly what he was thinking. Grace was cheating on him.

* * *

"...You don't see Leo or Ben, or Camille out there do you?"

Ally looked outside the door and shook her head, "Nope, no one in sight. In fact the lights are already off...But Chloe are you sure this is the way to go?"

"Yes. Besides, I'm going to tell Leo about the plan eventually, but first I need to see if it will even work before I get his hopes up about sending this asshole back to jail."

"Alright well just make it quick."

Chloe nodded as she felt her hands began to shake. She took out her phone and she started to punch in the numbers, having known his number by heart.

The phone continued to ring as her heart beat sped up. Ally eyed her for a second, before turning her attention back to the door and making sure that nobody was there. Ally sighed and shut the door, and Chloe looked at her with anxious eyes.

"Deep breaths Chloe."

Chloe drew in a deep breath and her eyes widened when she finally heard his voice for the first time in what felt like forever.

"Chloe, I thought I'd never hear from you again. Are you calling because you're done playing house?"

"...Yeah. Mickey this family just isn't for me. I wanna go back with you," she responded, and she was just praying that he wouldn't see right through her lies.

"I knew you'd say that toots, don't worry about a thing. Mickey will get you out of there in no time."

And with that he hung up.

Ally looked over at Chloe nervously and Chloe smiled, though if you looked in her eyes it would seem like she was going to cry, "He fell for it Ally...we're going to get him. And then his sorry ass is going to go to jail."

* * *

**A/N: **This was more of a filler chapter, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: **This is a pretty long chapter, but hopefully it will be worth it. Sorry for the late update by the way! I wanted to get it out sooner but I've had writers block.

**Chapter 10 - **_("And what's love without trust?")_

It was Saturday morning now, and all of the students that had participated in the field trip were getting ready to leave. Grace grabbed her last bag and then walked over towards Jeff rather awkwardly, "Thanks for all the tips Jeff...They were really helpful."

Jeff tossed her a smile, "No problem Grace. And I'm sorry for catching you by surprise like that. I should have known someone as bright as you would be in this program...Would you mind telling your mother that I said hi?"

"Why?" Grace asked.

"I just...I haven't talked to her in so long and-"

"You know she's getting married soon right? She's getting married to her first husband..."

"That George guy that she talked about? The one that has a family?"

Grace nodded, "That's the one."

He seemed almost hurt by this and Grace raised an eyebrow at him, "You're not sad are you?"

"No," he sighed, "No, of course not. I really don't have a right to be."

"You're right, you don't. You walked out on us, not the other way around," Grace drew in a deep breath before speaking again. She really didn't want to leave on a bad note, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound rude-"

"It's cool Grace. I understand."

Grace gave him a sad smile, "Bye Jeff."

"Bye Grace."

And with that she walked away. She caught up with everyone as they headed towards the bus and Jason nudged her slightly, "Hey."

Grace smiled, "Well look who finally wants to talk to me."

"Huh?"

Grace chuckled, "Nothing it's just, you've been so busy with Heather."

"Oh right, look I'm sorry about that-"

"Hey I get it. If Jack was here I'd be ignoring you too," she joked.

"Gee thanks," he laughed with her and she smiled, "...So that's still on? You and Jack?"

"Yeah of course...Why wouldn't it be?" She eyed Jason suspiciously, and she wondered for a second if he knew anything about her scandalous kiss with Grant. The smile was suddenly wiped off of her face and the guilt consumed her again, "Is there something you know that I don't?"

Jason never thought that he would lie to Grace, but he wasn't sure what he should do at this moment, "...I'll talk to you on the bus."

Grace swallowed a lump in her throat, "Alright..."

* * *

"Hey Adrian." Jack was in his bedroom as he talked to Adrian on the phone.

He was at home even though he had one or two classes to attend, and he was just hoping that he wouldn't miss out on anything important this Saturday. He was ready to go to school, but Samuel was coming over today and they had to go over questions for the case. Ally was coming over as well, and the two of them, as well as his mother, would all sit down and talk.

His father still wasn't home, and he wouldn't be home until next week, but from what Jack had heard from his mother, his father was doing some amazing missionary work. A good portion of children were already accepting Christ into their life, and Jack was inspired by his father because he was doing something life-changing.

"Hey Jack! What's up? I have to get to class soon and - Hey I asked for a HOT chocolate! This is cold as ice! _Qué demonios acabas de decir!_ -"

Jack chuckled as he heard Adrian yell over the phone. She could be really fiery at times, "Uh Adrian?"

"Ugh, sorry. Apparently this guy doesn't know what hot chocolate means."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the coffee shop at our school," Adrian said.

"I thought Clementine usually worked morning shifts."

"She had to take the day off and so they put some idiot in her place. Not that Clementine and I are really friends but at least she knows how to make me some hot chocolate."

"Alright," Jack chuckled, "Well I was just calling to ask you if you could send me the homework for the classes that you have with me. I won't be coming to school today."

"Oh yeah no problem...Why aren't you coming today if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well I have to run through questions with my lawyer for this whole suing the school thing."

"Oh right...I wasn't sure if you were going through with that. Good luck Jack."

"Thanks Adrian. Oh and I'm getting my casts off today," he said in an excited tone. He was so ready to get his cast off that it wasn't even funny.

"Really! That's great! Well I'll talk to you later Jack, I have to get to class."

"Right of course...WAIT! Adrian can I ask you something before you go?"

"Uh yeah sure, what is it?"

"Have you talked to Grace?"

"Hmm, come to think of it I haven't. She usually texts me everyday but I haven't talked to her in a few days. She comes back today right?"

"Yup."

"Well maybe we can have a double date. Me and Omie, and you and Grace."

Jack didn't say anything for a moment, but what Adrian said was enough to tell Jack that Grace hadn't told Adrian about whatever she did with Grant.

"Alright I'll let you go then."

"Bye Jack!"

"Bye Adrian."

Click.

Jack sighed. He felt a mix of emotions. He wasn't sure what to believe at the moment, and he knew that he wouldn't get the full story until Grace came home today, but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to see her anymore. Just the thought of her being with someone else after everything that they just went through made him want to cry and scream all at the same time. Yet at the same time he couldn't believe that Grace would do something like this. Not after all the phone calls and 'I love yous". He wondered what he did wrong this time. He was trying to be a faithful boyfriend to her, but maybe he just wasn't enough.

He didn't have time to wallow in self pity though, because his mother called him downstairs and told him that it was time for his appointment.

* * *

"That's weird," Grace said as she messed with her phone.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Jack didn't text me back. He usually texts me back like not even a minute later. Maybe...Oh wait! Maybe he's getting his casts off today. I haven't talked to him about it but he did tell me he had a doctors appointment with them a few days ago and they said he was cleared."

Jason looked over at Grace guiltily, "I don't think that's all of it Grace..."

Grace raised an eyebrow at Jason, "Ok tell me what you know. What's going on seriously?"

He looked over at Heather and Grant. They were sitting together but they didn't seem like they wanted to have a conversation.

"Ok Grace if I tell you...You have to promise not to freak out."

"Ok, I won't I promise just...please tell me whatever you know," Grace begged.

Jason drew in a deep breath, and in a whispered tone he proceeded to tell her about the text that Grant sent to Jack. He still wasn't sure if it was true that Grace had cheated on Jack, but he noticed the way her face turned red and how nervous she was getting and he thought that maybe Grant was right after all.

"Grace...Is it true?"

Grace felt like she was choking on something when Jason told her. She couldn't breathe for a minute. Everything was crumbling down in her mind, and she knew that was dramatic, but she really didn't want to lose Jack. They were doing so well. She loved him.

"Will you excuse me for a second?" Grace mumbled to Jason quietly. She could feel the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. She didn't even wait for Jason to answer her question as she got up and threw dagger eyes in Grant's direction.

"What the hell did you do Grant!"

Although there were only five people on the bus including the teacher, it seemed to grow even more quiet. The tension could be cut with a knife as Grace stared at Grant. She wanted to punch him and cry all at the same time, "Why are you doing this to me! What the hell is your problem!"

Grant looked over at Jason, "Dude really, you sold me out?"

"I think she deserves to know. Look, I'm not playing any sides here. Whatever happened, happened. I'm not in it."

Heather looked over at Grace and Grant nervously, "I think I'm going to find another seat...This is your guys' problem so..." And with that she got up quickly and moved next to Jason.

Grace was barely listening to them, all she could see right now was Grant. How screwed up could he be? She thought to herself.

"Grace look...I know you're mad-"

"Mad?" She chuckled bitterly, "I'm beyond mad! How could you just meddle into my relationship like that! You know that I _love _Jack! And I love him more than I will ever love you Grant! That kiss was a mistake. And for the record _you _kissed me, and **not **the other way around."

Grant chuckled bitterly, "You're a hypocrite and a liar Grace. You always want the light to be shined on you. You had just as much part in that kiss as I did. You didn't stop me. You could have said no when I asked you, but you didn't. So stop feeling sorry for yourself, because if you really wanted to be with Jack, you wouldn't have let me get to you on this trip!"

Before Grace could say anything the bus driver called her name, "Grace Bowman! Have a seat!"

She didn't even look his way as she took a seat by herself in the back. She was on the verge of tears, but the worst part was that she felt that in some way he was right. She did have as much part in that kiss as he did. She did make the mistake of kissing him. And because of that she wasn't sure if she could be in a relationship right now. She wanted to change, and to fix herself. But Grant still had no right to do that to her. He was supposed to be her friend. But he was far from that. One thing that she most certainly knew was that things were going to be different the minute she returned home.

She could already picture a furious Jack and a disappointed mother.

And as she closed her eyes she imagined that maybe God was furious with her too.

* * *

Jack's phone was beeping, and he glanced at it as he waited in the hospital for his cast to be taken off.

It was Grace. He refrained from sighing, knowing that his mother would ask him what was going on if he did.

He turned his phone to silent and placed it back in his pocket and his mother looked at him curiously.

He rolled his eyes, "What?"

"You're not going to answer your phone? You always answer your phone."

He remained silent.

"It could be Grace you know?"

"Yeah I know. And it was Grace...I just don't want us to be interrupted when they come to take these casts off. Besides it's a full day. I'll just talk to her when she comes back."

His mother wasn't buying it, and he knew that. Sometimes he really hated how she could sense when something was wrong. Other times it was amazing because he didn't have to tell her and she would just be there to comfort him. But right now, he really didn't want to talk about it. He was still waiting for the full story himself.

"Did you two get into some type of fight?" she asked.

He had to calm down before he raised his voice. He wasn't mad at his mother, he was just upset with everything. He was annoyed with the fact that there was a high chance that Grace and Grant did something together, "No, we didn't get into a fight alright? Really right now I just need a day. I'll talk to her when she gets home."

"Alright honey, sorry if I upset you."

"You didn't."

Before they could continue their conversation the door opened, and in came a smiling doctor.

"Alright Jack, are you ready to take these casts off?"

Jack smiled, "I'm more than ready."

* * *

"And you think that this plan will work?" Leo eyed Ally and Chloe. He was hesitant about this plan to get Mickey arrested.

"Leo...I'm sure. I know Mickey like the back of my hand, and so does Ally," Chloe said in a reassuring tone as she smiled at Ally.

"Chloe's right Mr. Boykevich. I think this can really work."

"When is he supposed to be coming?" Leo asked.

"Tonight," Chloe said as she bit her lip to hold back tears. It wasn't so much that she was afraid of seeing him. If anything it was the exact opposite. She wanted to see him, to tell him what he had done to her. He took her away from her own family. He made her feel disgusted with herself for so long. He took away her childhood, and in order to move on from all of that, she needed to see him locked up, where he belonged.

"I'll get the police on it. I really hope this plan works Chloe. I don't want you in danger," Leo muttered nervously.

Chloe smiled, "Don't worry Leo I won't."

"You can call me dad you know?"

For a moment Chloe paused. Leo was like her dad. In a way he was even better than her dad. Her dad took off before she was even born, but she always had a sort of vision of him. She imagined him as kind and caring, even though he never sent her any letters or bothered to get in contact with her. She still hoped that he would one day.

"Ally, would you mind going upstairs? I need to talk to Chloe alone."

Ally looked over at Leo and smiled, "Um yeah sure no problem. I need to call my parents anyway and figure out where they are at the moment. I'll see you later Chloe."

"Alright," Chloe smiled.

Once Ally made her way upstairs Chloe looked at Leo curiously, "What is this all about?"

By the smile on his face she knew that it couldn't be anything bad, but she still wondered. He pulled out some papers and handed it to her and she raised an eyebrow as she scanned over them. She looked at him nervously, "A-Adoption papers?"

"The choice is up to you...But I would love to have you in my home, and I think Ben could really use a sister to help him out."

Chloe couldn't help the tears that fell down her face. She had always expected her parents to come back and try to get a hold of her. But in all honesty, they never really cared what happened to her. She pulled Leo into a hug and he laughed as he hugged her back, "I take it that is a yes?"

Chloe nodded, "...I'm gonna have a real home, and a real family now."

* * *

The doctor had finished checking for any swellings, or tenderness in Jack's bones a few minutes ago, and now the doctor was in the next room talking with a few of the other doctors who had checked his injuries when he first came to him. The door opened and the doctor came back with a surprised look on his face. He took a seat and eyed Jack excitedly, "Now usually with incidents like this after you take the cast off you have to go easy for a few weeks or sometimes even a month. Now I've checked the bones and the tissues with a group of medical workers who specialize in this, and it's really surprising to see that all of your injuries seem like they are completely healed, aside from some swelling in your left arm."

Jack couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, "So I'm healed!"

"Yes, but we still want you to take a few weeks off of football, and we also want you to attend physical therapy for a month so that we can be sure that everything is ok."

Jack wasn't really listening, but he nodded anyway, "Thank you so much for this!"

"I don't know how it happened, it must be a miracle."

Jack smiled as he thought about God and then he replied, "Yeah, it must be."

Jack and Didi shook hands with the doctor as they exited the room. Didi smiled and hugged her son, "I'm so happy for you honey."

"Me too mom, things are finally looking up.

"Yeah, oh and I almost forgot! We're pushing back the reviewing for the court case until tomorrow because Grace just got home and I thought you'd probably want to see her. Kathleen invited us over for dinner. Isn't that exciting?"

Jack held back a sigh. Not _everything_ was looking up.

**...**

Meanwhile, Grace, Kathleen, and Tom were all getting dinner ready. Kathleen was chuckling as Grace paced around, making sure that everything looked good.

"Oh darn it! The cookies, I forgot the-"

Kathleen held up the plate of delicious cookies and Grace sighed in relief. Kathleen giggled at her, "Honey you've seen Jack before, what's the big deal?"

"I just...I don't want anything to go wrong. I haven't talked to him all day. He hasn't answered my text messages-"

"Didi told me that he had to get his casts taken off today."

Grace faked a smile, "Oh...right."

Kathleen grabbed her daughter by the shoulders and smiled, "Grace, nothing's going to change. Gees, you were only out there for a week. What happened?"

"What? Nothing, nothing happened I just...Sorry you know what, this is more so about Jack's mom than me. I know she's not my biggest fan," Grace muttered sadly. And it was half way true anyway. She knew that Jack's mother never really approved of their relationship, but there was also that little fear of seeing Jack knowing that he already knew about what she did.

She mentally cursed. Why had she listened to Heather? She thought.

The doorbell rang and Grace felt like she was going to throw up as Tom went to answer the door.

He smiled when he saw the Papas', "Hell-O!"

Jack smiled, "Hey Tom."

Jack and Didi made their way inside and Didi started chatting with Kathleen. The two of them had a pretty good relationship despite Didi's disliking for Grace. As the two of them talked, Grace tossed Jack a soft smile. She hugged him and she was surprised that he hugged her back.

"I really missed you Jack."

Jack had a hard time believing that, but he really didn't want to get into anything in front of his mom and her mom, "Yeah..."

The dinner seemed to go by painfully slow, and Jack wasn't sure if he could really go through it. He kept glancing back at Grace, who was smiling at him happily. He couldn't bring himself to do the same thing. He knew that he shouldn't have been too upset. He had slept with other girls, he had cheated on her long before she ever did the same thing to him, but he felt like he was putting all of his feelings out on the line and she was just saying screw you to them.

"This dinner is great Kathleen but I'm just really full. Do you mind if I excuse myself and head outside?" Jack asked politely.

Kathleen tossed him a smile, "Oh yeah sure of course. But if you want something more, Grace whipped up some cookies."

Jack forced a smile, "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

Grace looked over at him worriedly and then she asked her mother if she could be excused as well. Kathleen let her go and the two parents began talking again, without a clue of what was going on.

* * *

Jack was sitting outside and gazing at the stars. He loved how quiet it was. He felt like he could just sit there for hours. He barely heard the light footsteps approaching him and he jumped a little when Grace tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mind if I sit?"

Jack shrugged, "It's a free country."

Grace sighed as she took a seat next to Jack, "Jack...Can you at least look at me?"

He felt his eyes getting blurry, "I don't know if I can...Just tell me that it's not true Grace. Tell me that whatever Grant was talking about was all a lie, and that you didn't do anything with him."

"Jack..."

"Please," he said in a pained tone.

"Jack I can't lie to you about that..."

He continued to avoid her gaze, "...Why?"

"Jack it's not what you're thinking..."

"Did you have sex with him?"

"What! Jack no! I just...He asked me if he could kiss me so that he could get over me...And I let him," Grace muttered softly. She placed her hand on his and he wanted to shove it away but he didn't. He turned and faced her now.

"Jack I'm really sorry...I never meant to hurt you-"

"But you did...And I've hurt you too. All we do is hurt each other Grace," he replied.

"Jack...I know we've done some bad things to each other-"

"We use other people to make each other feel jealous. We're all over the place when it comes to what we want...And I just don't think that-"

"Jack...Y-You cant be breaking up with me." She looked at him with sorrowful eyes and he wanted to turn and look away but he didn't.

"The truth is Grace, you could never completely trust me after I slept with Adrian, and I could never tell if I actually loved you after I cheated on you," Jack said, "...Grace I want to be with you...But what do you expect me to do? If you loved me Grace, you wouldn't have let him kiss you. And if I loved you when I first told you that I did, I wouldn't have cheated on you."

Grace felt like she couldn't breathe. Her throat felt dry as she looked at him, "So that's just it? You're just going to give up?"

"Grace I think we just...we need some time-"

She pulled her hands away from him as she ran a finger though her hair, "Jack I'm sorry. It was a mistake. A big mistake!"

"I think I should go Grace." He stood up as he grabbed his phone and sent a text to someone.

"Wait Jack, where are you going?"

"Just tell my mom not to wait up. I'm just gonna take the bus somewhere."

"With what money?"

"I have what I need."

She looked at him like he was crazy. He sighed as he kissed her on the cheek, "I just need some time to myself alright? I have a lot going on and it's...It's bigger than you." And he wasn't lying. With the trial, and the nightmares, and the fight. He did have a lot going on.

He walked away without ever looking back at Grace, and Grace felt like she was going to cry all over again. She was expecting him to yell at her, for them to scream at each other and then make up like in the movies, but his reaction completely blew her away. She didn't expect this at all. She didn't expect him to just walk away. Jack had _always _fought for her, even when she pushed him away. And now she felt like he was just giving up on her.

* * *

It was late and Jack knew that, but he didn't care. He was over at the fight club once again, which was right on Ramyer Street, a total of thirty minutes from where he lived. He had taken the bus there and Joe was more than surprised when he saw him. The loudness of the music almost gave Jack a headache as he entered the building. There were a large amount of people at the fight club and a large supply of alcohol.

"Jack! You got the casts off! It's a little late to come here to train though."

"I know," Jack said, "I was just wondering if I could crash here or something. I mean I know it's a fighting place but I figured there might be a spare room or something? And then I can wake up early tomorrow and we can start my training."

"There's one room that I think might be open. We're actually having a celebration for one of our members who won so I don't know if you'd be able to get any sleep. I won't charge ya though, not today anyway. You sure you wanna stay here?"

Jack nodded, "Just for the night. I won't be intruding all the time."

Joe chuckled, "Alright boy. But hey how tired are you?"

"Not much, but I figured I needed something to do."

"Why don't you join the party?" Joe asked.

Jack shrugged, "Yeah sure."

Joe smiled, "You remind me a lot of myself you know that?"

**...**

Before long Jack was enjoying the party, but Grace was constantly in his mind. Not even the music could make him forget about it. He wondered if he had taken things too far. He wondered if maybe he shouldn't have made a big deal about it all, but he couldn't answer the question. As he continued dancing, he noticed that the lights had dimmed, and he looked at Joe curiously, "What happened to the lights?"

Joe smirked, "This is the entertainment portion of the party."

"What do you mean?"

Joe laughed, "Just watch the show."

Jack picked up on it as he watched the crowd cheer. His face paled.

They were strippers.

But that wasn't what really shocked him.

Standing there in front of the crowd was a girl that he had talked to quite some time ago. He barely noticed him inching his way towards her as he stared at her in a shock, "Shawna?"

* * *

**A/N: **And cut! So oooh, I threw in a familiar character. If you guys don't remember Shawna, she was Duncan's older sister that Jack had a short fling with when he did that mentoring that after getting busted for fake ID's. They ended up breaking up because of the age difference. I decided that I wanted to bring in Shawna because for some reason I really liked her character on the show. Thanks for reading!


End file.
